Back To
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Los recuerdos fueron el comienzo. Ahora, la búsqueda desesperada de enanos, elfos, magos e inclusive un dragon y un hobbit, atrapados en cuerpos humanos y mortales; para encontrarse sera solo el comienzo para terminar una larga guerra que se creía terminada. Modern/Reeincarnation AU- No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**¿Por donde empiezo? Bien, primero lo primero. **

**Me presento como una nueva aventurera en este extraño y peculiar fandom (dos en este caso), sin mencionar a este cross over en particular. Sin mas les explicare ciertas cosas que deberán tener en cuenta para poder disfrutar mejor de esta lectura:**

**-Esta es una Modern/Reincarnation AU, por lo tanto, esta centrada en la actualidad, en este caso Londres y con la mención de otros lugares. (aclaro por si no están familiarizados con el termino, lo cual dudo)**

**-Todos los personajes del universo de ****_El Hobbit _****estarán caracterizados como los actores que los representan y no como se los muestra en las películas. A excepción de Sherlock y John, obvio (duuuh)**

**-Aclarando otra excepción: Tauriel si sera pelirroja acá)**

**-Y lo que yo considero mas importante: NO HABRÁ SLASH. No quiero basar la historia completamente en romance pero si daré lugar al Kili/Tauriel, simplemente para saldar la inconclusa historia que desgraciadamente las películas nos dejaron al aire.**

**-Agregare mas notas a medida que la historia avance, solo por las moscas.**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que disfruten la historia y cualquier cosa, están los reviews! ) apreciaría mucho saber su opinión~**

* * *

Por Mahal. ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Thorin!

Aquella voz. Podía reconocer esa voz, lejana y cálida como el hogar.

-¡Thorin!

Al igual que el hogar que había ansiado durante 200 años entre pueblo de hombres, el escozor del fuego de las forjas y el repiqueteo del metal siendo golpeado y chispas que emanaban de la colisión de fuerzas. Doscientos años de exilio aguardando por este momento.

-¡THORIN!

Había sido un idealista testarudo con grandes sueños de retornar al hogar perdido y reclamar el antiguo trono que sus antepasados habían ocupado y del cual fueron ilícitamente despojados por una bestia que ahora encontraba lugar de descanso al fondo de un lago, entre las posiciones de los hombres de Laketown destruidas por su causa.

-Bilbo…-

-Todo estará bien, solo…. -Bilbo observo sus heridas, la palidez de su rostro lo decía todo -todo estará bien, vas a estar bien.

Ambos sabían que no era cierto. El Hobbit se convencía a si mismo de que las heridas podían ser sanadas. El Rey enano era más práctico y realista. Fue allí cuando comenzó a recitar su despedida, seguida de una disculpa apresurada y torpe que Bilbo se rehusaba a oír y negaba ante todo.

-Thorin, no digas eso -dijo Bilbo, aguantando las lagrimas. Thorin esbozo una débil sonrisa.

-Vuelve y planta tus arboles y velos crecer, vuelve a tus libros y a tu mecedora.

El mundo giraba precipitadamente a su alrededor. Las luces brillaban con menos intensidad a pesar de que aun no era media tarde y los pulmones pesaban fatigados de seguir respirando. Su corazón latía en un ritmo obligado y lento, solo debía resistir un poco pero no lo suficiente. El fuego que había ardido en los ojos severos y pálidos del Rey Bajo la Montaña durante años, consumidos y avivados por una antigua promesa de no olvidar jamás la traición de un Rey Elfo y el desagravio que un dragón venido del norte había marcado con muerte y desolación, se iba apagando.

La muerte de Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thraín, hijo de Thror, Rey Bajo la Montaña que destrono a la Mayor Calamidad de esa Era arribó con la llegada de las Grandes Águilas.

Pero ese no fue el último recuerdo en vida de Thorin. Claro que no. El ultimo contacto de vida y compasión que tuvo en esa fría montaña donde la espada de su enemigo lo había atravesado y donde sacrifico su orgullo y arrogancia por el bien de su gente, fue con el saqueador de su compañía, aquel pequeño hobbit que había partido desde La Comarca, deseoso de aventuras y temeroso y rechazado por su frio y adolorido líder.

Cuanta culpa sentía. El pequeño hobbit lo había salvado en más de una ocasión y en más de una forma. Lo había salvado del monstruo avaro que se formaba en su interior y que todo el oro resguardado en la Montaña Solitaria no podía apaciguar. Merecía morir.

Pero moría en paz, aún, con la imagen de Bilbo Bolsón cubierto de sangre y lagrimas a su lado. Thorin murió con una sonrisa en el rostro y con su amigo encogido en corazón y alma, fielmente, junto a su rey.

Finalmente, el universo estaba actuando como debía ser, y como él se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, ignoraba que algo más sucedía. Algo más grande, más oscuro y sucio, emergía y se retorcía en oscuros escondrijos, arrastrándose y gimiendo y chillando horribles palabras y encantamientos, y crecía con lentitud pero con fuerza.

Los antiguos grandes dioses, que en antaño habían formado Arda entre canciones y música, no podían hacer nada. No tenían el poder necesario, por más que lo intentaran, fallarían en proteger a la Tierra Media y las lejanas aguas del Oeste donde los altos elfos se habían resguardado, creyendo estar a salvo de la oscuridad emergente.

Thorin emergió de la oscuridad, un tiempo después. No supo ni recordó por cuanto pero emergió y abrió los ojos. Un fuerte deseo de despertar lo llamaba. Luego escucho con atención, creyó oír una voz, clara e inerte pero se decepcionó al escuchar un sonido diferente, molesto, repetitivo y ruidoso.

Todo era refulgente y difuso. Su cuerpo hormigueaba e intento moverse, para su sorpresa, este respondió e intento explorar, curioso de no sentir nada más a parte del cosquilleo en sus brazos, no había dolor ni frio. Reprimió una mueca cuando se sentó y el vértigo lo golpeo como un mazo golpea un cráneo. Se llevo una mano al rostro y con la otra se apoyo en la suave superficie bajo su cuerpo.

Cerro repetidamente los ojos y su visión comenzó a ajustarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana no lejos de el. El mareo persistía pero al menos, ya no le daba nauseas. El penetrante dolor que ahora lo aquejaba era un tema aparte.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Jadeo, rebuscando con ojos abiertos a cualquier persona que le pudiese aclarar sus dudas -¿Hay alguien…?

Un agudo silencio le devolvió una respuesta.

Thorin se sentía confundido y acalorado, se paso una mano por el rostro y la aspereza de la piel le advertía un detalle casi menor y poco importante pero que para él, importaba mucho. ¿Dónde estaba su barba?

Deslizándose con apuro de debajo de las sabanas, se dirigió trastabillando hacia el primer espejo que pudo encontrar, obviando cualquier cosa a su alrededor como la cama de tamaño King, el piso oscuro de madera bajo sus pies descalzos, las paredes blancas y azules francia o el despertador minimalista que no dejaba de pitar junto a la cama sobre la mesa de noche emergente en la pared.

Inconscientemente, termino en el baño frente al espejo sobre el lavábamos. Apoyando su peso con ambas manos sobre la cerámica negra, a cada lado del espejo, Thorin observo con profundo horror el rostro que se reflejaba.

Un rostro fuerte y anguloso pero con facciones más suaves, menos "enanas". Una nariz larga y pronunciada la adornaba, notablemente de menor tamaño de lo que recordaba, no barba ni largo cabello negro peinado con trenzas. Los mismos ojos azules seguían en su lugar. Este era un rostro que repudiaba.

Y sin pensar, su puño convirtió en fragmentos esa imagen grotesca de si mismo. Los pedazos cayeron y corto sus nudillos y la sangre no tardo en brotar. Thorin, a su pesar, no sintió el dolor punzante hasta que un recuerdo lo azoto. Esta vez, era diferente, todo era claro y limpio, nada de cuevas o majestuosos tronos en lo mas profundo de montañas imponentes, tampoco ningún dragón escupiendo fuego enloquecido; veía un pequeño niño de cabello dorado de gran sonrisa en su rostro que acentuaba sus regordetas mejillas y el niño reía, corría y gritaba de alegría hacia él.

La visión lo desconcertó, no porque era desconocida sino, por el contrario, era demasiado familiar en este momento de confusión.

-¿Thorin, estas despierto? -Una voz resonó y con ojos exorbitados, Thorin volvió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño y la figura de un hombre joven de cabello rubio y dóciles ojos azules (en lo que parecía una camiseta gris y pantalones de pijamas), le dio un tal regocijo que no dudo en acercarse y tomarlo de los hombros, sonriendo aliviado de reconocer a ese rostro que ahora afloraba en cientos de flashes dentro de su cabeza. Una imagen del mismo hombre con cabello mas largo y barba tejida en trenzas lo desconcertó -¿Thorin, también lo recuerdas?

La voz de su sobrino le recordaba cuando de niño, le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo en las tormentas. Imploraba compañía y protección, la misma que no pudo brindarle aquel día en las ruinas cercanas a Erebor donde cierto orco pálido le quito la vida frente a sus ojos.

Thorin sintió las lagrimas asomarse y abrazo a su sobrino -¡Fili! Cuanto lo siento, por mi culpa tú…-

-Solo abrázame -gimoteo Fili, aferrándose al hombre que consideraba un padre y lloro cual niño, perturbado por los recuerdos que lo habían escandalizado al despertar-, estoy asustado, quiero olvidar…quiero que esa imagen se vaya, ya no quiero verme morir, tío.

-Todo estará bien, mi pequeño, ya no hay mal que pueda lastimarte, estoy aquí, no vas a morir.

Se alejo de Fili y tomo su rostro, ambos pares de ojos zafiro titilaban por el miedo de recordar los últimos momentos de vida de cada uno estando en un tiempo y lugar muy diferentes a las tierras altas y crispadas de las Montañas Solitarias o de cualquier otro lugar en la Tierra Media.

-Debemos encontrar a tu hermano, tal vez el también este turbado por estos recuerdos.

-Esta con mama –asintió Fili -ella también debe estar asustada.

_**[…]**_

Decir que su pulso palpitaba con fuerza en la vena de su cuello y que el aire le faltaba era poco. Thorin Durin estaba azorado por los repentinos sucesos de esa mañana y aquellos recuerdos distantes que no dejaban de aparecer, incomodándolo en ciertos momentos cuando su chofer le preguntaba preocupado si necesitaba que detuviera el vehículo. Por supuesto, el disfrazaba su desconcertante temor con una sonrisa.

Tras los minutos de silencio siguiente y la ciudad de Londres que se pasaba por su ventanilla, Thorin debía respirar hondo y organizar esos recuerdos pasados de entre los de esta vida. Todo parecía tan lejano inclusive la voz de su chofer anunciándole que ya habían llegado a Industrias Erebor.

Esta vez, Thorin sonrió sin poder contener su emoción de volver a ver a su compañía y no a su grupo de empleados mas confiables y respetados, sino, a su fiel compañía de 12 enanos que lo acompaño a través de un viaje prácticamente sin chances de éxito donde habían arriesgados sus vidas solo motivados con promesas de retornar a su hogar. Aunque claro, en esta vida moderna, ya no eran enanos ni tampoco había un tesoro que reclamar.

Cuando traspaso la entrada de cristal todo aquel atisbo de pánico que ensombrecía su imponente figura desapareció, una extraña calidez invadió su pecho al ver la inscripción de "Industrias Erebor &amp; Asociados" en la mesa del recibidor de la entrada en grandes letras blancas, acompañadas de la figura de una Montaña y 7 estrellas en lo alto. Se sentía en casa, justo donde debía pertenecer.

-Buenos Días Señor Durin, se ve impecable como siempre -la voz de la recepcionista, una mujer de piel morena y cabello rizado lo distrajo mientras observaba embobado la pulcra entrada del edificio -, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su sobrino, por quien brilla su ausencia, si me atrevo a señalar ¿Por qué no ha venido con usted?

-Claro, Margaret, Fili vendrá en unas horas, tuvo que atender asuntos familiares -respondió Thorin -¿sabes algo de Dwalin y los demás? Debo verlos urgentemente y no me importa si están-

-Oh, es curioso -interrumpió Margaret -el Vicepresidente y su Comité están aguardándoles en su oficina, Señor. Él, personalmente me informo que había algo de suma importancia para usted del que debían discutir.

Ante las palabras de su recepcionista, la sonrisa de Thorin no podía ser mayor. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que no fuese solo él y Fili los únicos que recordasen todo lo regocijaba de gozo.

-Excelente -y Thorin camino hacia el ascensor.

_**[…]**_

En la ante sala de su encuentro con su vieja compañía hacia su corazón tamborilear. El pasillo desde el ascensor, y que atravesaba gran parte de las oficinas de asuntos legales en lo más alto de la torre corporativa, hasta su oficina jamás le había parecido tan larga como ahora. Solo unos metros mas y tras la puerta de caoba oscura, el anhelado encuentro con sus viejos compañeros de batalla por fin se concretaría.

Con sus anchos hombros Thorin empujo las puertas y su amplia oficina se abrió ante el y los ojos de 12 personas se voltearon instantáneamente. Doce hombres se revolvían consternados en la habitación, incluido el más alto de todos, con calva y gruesa contextura sentado detrás del escritorio y con los pies sobre el mismo. Al entrar Thorin, despego la vista de unos papeles en sus manos y carraspeo.

-Llegas tarde, jefe. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a tus empleados?

Thorin estaba confundido. No esperaba recibir esta reacción de indiferencia, sino algo extravagante y ruidoso, algo propio de los enanos.

-Lo siento pero me perdí en el camino, dos veces. –dijo con cautela, cerrando las puertas y camino hacia el escritorio. Sus empleados intercambiaron miradas inexpresivas entre ellos y que al final recayeron sobre él -Igual no es nada, ¿a que se debe estar reunión, si puedo saber?

Decepcionado por lo que pensó seria un reencuentro, gruño, recordándole los viejos tiempos, haciendo señas para que Dwalin (quien estaba en su escritorio) se levantara. Ocupo lugar y Dwalin permaneció a su lado, lanzándoles miradas, ahora significativas, a sus compañeros a expensas de Thorin que ahora refunfuñaba entre dientes a la simple vista de papeles desparramados en su escritorio.

-¿Estos son los acuerdos con los socios de Hong Kong? –demando el CEO de I.E.

-Y la diagramación del balance de la ultima quincena y los datos de la bolsa de Wall Street del día de ayer, y -dijo Dwalin, lanzando mas carpetas pero enfatizando en la ultima que tenia aspecto familiar para Thorin, quien junto las cejas al verlo –el mapa de la entrada secreta a la Montaña Solitaria.

Una luz de asombro paso por el rostro de Thorin que levanto la vista hacia su compañero y luego hacia el resto de sus empleados, que ahora poseían sonrisas de oreja a oreja dibujadas en sus rostros. A él también se le dibujo una en su rostro, aliviado.

-Creí que Fili y yo éramos los únicos.

-¿Fili también lo recuerda? –dijo Balín, sorprendido.

-Si, ambos despertamos esta mañana recordando todo. Y supongo que ustedes también despertaron así.

Otra mirada generalizada cruzo por el rostro de todos.

-Es demasiada coincidencia –hablo Bofur con cierta preocupación -no quiero arruinar la emoción del momento pero, ¿no se les hace extraño?

-Eso que importa –lo reprendió Nori -debemos celebrar que la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble esta reunida, de nuevo, como debe ser.

-No todos -agrego Thorin -mis sobrinos aun no llegan, sin mencionar, que nos faltan también un mago y un hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Allí estaba de nuevo aquel rechinido y una maldición en algo que parecía ser un alemán con acento rasposo del serbio. Sin duda era ruso. Obvio que era ruso, se decía John Watson mientras tomaba una taza de té, religiosa y metódicamente como todas las mañanas y solo porque Sherlock intentaba componer a raíz de un caso que lo estaba volviendo completamente en un maniático (mas de lo usual) no significaba que podía hacerlo con un violín que ahora contaba con 3 cuerdas.

Era ridículo.

-Sherlock.

-Segundo cajón de la izquierda, en el escritorio.

El detective señalo dicho mueble a su lado, sin siquiera voltearse a John que ahora inhalaba profundamente.

-Eres completamente capaz de moverte y tomar el repuesto por tu cuenta, si no te ofende –comento John, fingiendo modestia y tomo un sorbo de su té.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada por debajo de las cejas, violín sobre su hombro y a punto de tocarlo una vez más cuando por el umbral del apartamento, la Sra. Hudson entro con bolsas de compras y saludando a ambos de sus inquilinos se dirigió a la cocina pero se detuvo al percibir un aroma poderoso en el aire.

-¿Es eso sangre? -Dijo y su atención se volcó a un frasco sobre la mesa, de material oscuro y algo que parecía ser una uña -¡Manos! ¡Ahora dejas manos a la vista de cualquiera, Sherlock!

-Menos ruido o los echare –devolvió Sherlock, concentrado.

-No serias capaz –atino John desde el sofá junto a la entrada -quédese tranquila Sra. Hudson –se dirigió a la mujer ahora presente en la sala, al punto de hiperventilarse -estoy seguro que cuando Sherlock termine de torturar al pobre violín, se encargara de devolver todas las partes al departamento de criminalística de Scotland Yard.

-¿O sea que hay más? –exclamo escandalizada.

-Lo tome prestado para un proyecto personal del cual a ninguno de ustedes, sin ofender, les pueda interesar. Esta relacionado con el estudio de los sueños y, bueno, cosas que dudo que lleguen a comprender.

Y con un gesto despreocupado, Sherlock Holmes termino su sesión de composición interrumpido y se dirigió a la cocina, turbado de no haber recibido una respuesta por parte de su colega. Debía pensar en algo mas convincente, algo un poco mas persuasivo si es que deseaba lograr cierta reacción en John, una que pudiese confirmar sus mas recelosas sospechas sobre ciertos acontecimientos que ocurrían en el subconsciente del detective consultor y que habría empezado hacia unos días atrás, justo después de verse envuelto dentro de una casa incendiada donde una importante funcionaria del Parlamento se hallaba secuestrada.

Fuego. Llamas y flemas danzando a su alrededor debió haberlo aterrado o al menos aturdido, pero no, una añoranza y confianza ciega lo guio a través de ese infierno, una voz en medio del desastre lo alentaba a que continuara y que no temiera a las llamas.

Solo luego esa noche, comprendió de qué trataba. Esa noche lo recordó todo. Todo lo ocurrido en un lugar lejano, precisamente en una montaña solitaria rebosante de oro y enfermedades que trastornaba a los hombres y desataba guerras. Sherlock recordó el dolor en su pecho, atravesado por una aguda flecha mortífera que supo deslizarse por ese único punto desprotegido de su abdomen. Aquel había sido el final de Smaug, la Calamidad de ese tiempo, el Terrible, el que inflige terror en el corazón de los hombres y quien había exterminado a uno de los mas poderosos reinos de la Tierra Media.

Sherlock Holmes había sido Smaug, el terrible dragón. Tal vez eso explicaría su adicción a la nicotina.

Pero esos recuerdos nefastos no lo turbaban. Despertaban curiosidad, miles de preguntas que ansiaba responder y que intuía que le depararía largas jornadas de interesante búsqueda. O eso pensó.

Gracias a su red de vagabundos, llego hasta sus oídos algo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo preocupaba. Un nombre en particular y que no era Moriarty (de quien no tenia noticias hasta entonces), sin embargo, un nombre de tanto peso que a su antiguo yo mítico despertaba interés.

Azog.

Y con este nombre, otros pares de nombres venían a su cabeza. No había que ser un gran genio como él para deducir que, en algún momento, irían tras de si. Después de todo, tenia a un miembro importante de la antigua Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, enano quien no infundía simpatía en él (muchos menos ahora que recordaba ser Smaug) consigo. El pequeño saqueador que una vez lo despertó de su letargo y que lo desafío e intento persuadir para conseguir la Piedra del Arca, vivía con el bajo el nombre de John Watson.

Ese era la meta de Sherlock en estos momentos, procurar que John recordase su vida de hobbit. Pues el peligro no estaba tan lejos como él deseaba.

_**[…]**_

Una vez mas, Sherlock invertía su atención en el microscopio tratando de analizar las muestras del polvo hallado en el cuerpo de un zorro que se encontraba en la zona de un crimen, relacionado con su último caso que siendo sincero consigo mismo, era tal vez lo mas aburrido que había aceptado en las ultimas semanas. Claro, comparado con la revelación de una vida pasada repleta de aventuras, criaturas mágicas, tesoros, guerras y villanos con intenciones de destronar el equilibrio del mundo.

Pero no revisaba por segunda vez sus pistas en el caso de que algo se pasara por alto. Era obvio que el asesino era el despechado amante del esposo quien no soportaba ver a su compañero sentimental en un matrimonio vacio y por conveniencia. Caso básico y nada emocionante. De todas formas, ese no era el propósito de su minuciosa revisión, solo quería llamar la atención de John quien, imperativamente se hallaba mas tranquilo de lo usual.

Sospechaba que algo lo estaba perturbando aunque no encontrara signos de falta de sueño o estrés en él.

En ningún momento de su carrera, jamás creyó encontrar una persona como John Watson imposible de leer. Había excepciones, por supuesto pero que no venían al caso. Así que su última oportunidad por el momento era ignorarlo.

-Hay un problema –la voz de John entrando a la cocina del apartamento 221B, arranco una sonrisa bien disimulada de victoria.

-¿Alguna novedad con el esposo de la victima? -pregunto Sherlock, concentrado en la extracción de muestras -por mas que sea obvio que aquí la única victima es el esposo por meterse en una aventurar sin procurar que su inseguridad sobre su sexualidad y el deseoso impulso de sentir aceptación lo llevarían a meterse con un sociópata.

John abrió y cerró la boca, prefiriendo al final optar por ignorar ese comentario y prosiguió -No, en realidad, es Mycroft, quiere verte ahora.

-Dile que estoy ocupado en el caso del siglo.

-¿Es enserio? -Inquirió John, condescendiente.

-Claro que no –respondió Sherlock con desprecio -es una burda que haya aceptado lo que es a mi criterio uno de los crímenes pasionales mas clichés del mundo entero.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en analizar las pistas?

-¿Quién dice que analizo las pistas de ese crimen? -Suspiro Sherlock, dejando de lado el microscopio.

-Por que lo dice allí –señalo un tubo de ensayo que decía "polvo del zorro" -y si me dejas decírtelo, Sherlock, tu estas preocupado por algo. Y no es por este caso.

-Me tomas por alguien más. Alguien como Anderson.

Típico, pensó John. Típico de Sherlock de negar la realidad de las cosas, por más que sea lógico. John sacudió la cabeza y planto los puños en sus caderas, frunciendo los labios en la búsqueda de una respuesta elocuente para tan disparatado comportamiento.

-Entiendo que eres el Señor "Soy muy inteligente para una mente tan media como la tuya pero-

-Cuéntame una adivinanza.

-¿Disculpa? –vacilo John mientras Sherlock volvía la silla hacia el y juntaba las puntas de sus dedos bajo su mentón –Sherlock, tu odias las adivinanzas.

-Um, eso es cierto –ahora el detective vacilo.

-En serio, te lo repito, estas raro, mas de lo usual.

-Eso jamás interfirió en nuestra amistad.

-De hecho si, si lo ha hecho o ¿debo recordarte aquella vez que fingiste tu propia muerte?

-Detalles minúsculos. –soltó Sherlock. John carraspeo molesto al tiempo que su amigo se levantaba y tomaba su saco de sobre el sofá, con claras intenciones de salir -Ahora, procurar pensar sobre las adivinanzas –se volvió hacia John un segundo antes de intentar salir y volverse una vez mas a su amigo -¿Qué piensas de ver Indiana Jones y el misterio del Arca? Necesito probar una teoría contigo.

-Solo vete.

-Tomare eso como una tal vez.

_**[…]**_

La noche cayó y Sherlock se acomodo la bufanda al cuello y cubrió su boca al toser, finas volutas de vapor escapo de entre sus dedos. El otoño golpeaba con fuerza a Londres, más por las noches como la misma en la que se internaba y la cual prometía vicios y tentaciones para mundanos que vagaban en los escondrijos más oscuros, alejados de la luz de la civilización, donde los secretos eran la moneda de cambio y el silencio la garantía de seguir respirando.

Una sonrisilla traviesa ilumino su rostro, o la oscurecía debido a viejos recuerdos de retorcidas fechorías en contra de la paz en la Tierra Media y como su cuerpo mortal y humano vibraba de éxtasis al recordarlo. Pero Sherlock debía mantenerse a raya. Conocía los efectos de dejarse llevar por oscuros impulsos, por mas que en estos tiempos, el fuese uno de los buenos. No el mas ortodoxo, pero si era alguien que pretendía hacer lo correcto y satisfacer su mente sublevada en el camino.

Esa era la razón por la cual no sucumbía a las viejas tretas de Smaug, el Terrible, ese era un cuento demasiado antiguo del cual podía sacar muchas enseñanzas.

Hundió las manos, echa puños, en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se metió de lleno a uno de los túneles de las abandonadas líneas del metro, ahora hogar de vagabundos y chiquillos con dotes más criminalísticas que artísticos. El fétido olor a heces, aceite, agua estancada y humo lo azoto, siguió su camino ignorando las miradas curiosas, las ratas correteaban a sus pies y sin embargo no fue suficiente para asquear a Sherlock Holmes. Túnel mas abajo, luego de doblar a la izquierda, dos veces, y donde la luz de las farolas apenas si iluminaba un pequeño espacio, llego a unas escaleras y las subió.

Decadencia se respiraba en el aire viciado de la vieja estación. Hedor, suciedad, secretos e inhumanidad quitaba vida. El detective cruzo la plataforma en medio de un silencio clave y aterrador, mas el sonido de sus zapatos de cuero rechinando en los viejos azulejos no era reconfortante. Se interno en la instalación, ahora en pasillos e ingreso en una puerta. No había visto a un solo ser viviente en todo el camino.

Y lo que encontró en la sala de maquinas no era lo mas cercano a uno, en absoluto.

-Oh, gran calamidad, te he estado esperando.

Una voz lastimosa, comparada con el rechinar de las juntas de una puerta oxidada que se abre luego de mucho tiempo, escapo de la boca reseca y arrugada de la figura sentada frente al brasero. Encorvado de tal forma que parecía que sus hombros cargaran con el agonizante peso del mundo, el anciano levanto la mirada, cansada, y las luces de las brazas iluminaron un rostro avejentado tras una larga vida de sufrimiento desconocido para Sherlock.

-Disculpa –dijo, confuso -aguardaba a alguien más.

-Pues, yo aguardaba por ti.

-Pero yo no lo esperaba, en lo más mínimo.

El anciano, envuelto en arrapos mugrosos, miro con disentimiento a Sherlock. Este, en cambio, lanzo una mirada de desconfianza y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del vagabundo, manos en su espalda y con la certeza de que esto no era coincidencia.

-Entonces, ¿a quien aguardabas? –Pregunto el anciano –porque yo tenía más que intenciones de encontrarme contigo, Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Interrogo Sherlock, con voz ronca.

-Muchos te conocen, Señor Holmes, así que no dejes que tu alma se sienta perseguida, porque en efecto, aun no es el tiempo para caer en desesperanza.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco y vio de pies a cabeza al hombre, aun sentado en el suelo y de piernas cruzadas. Disfrazo su asombro con un rostro de inexpresividad y continúo.

-¿Cuándo, entonces, deberé caer en desesperanza? Y, ¿Por qué?

-No es mi deber ser quien te comunique malas venturas, aunque se me conoce por ser portador, voluntario o involuntario, de oscuros presagios. Pero, oye bien, Sherlock Holmes, aquel que lleva el alma vieja de una maldición que destrozaba montañas y prendía fuego ciudades enteras y custodiaba fortunas inmensurables; ha llegado el tiempo de que esta vez protejas algo mas preciado que el oro de Erebor, por el que se concedió tu infernal fama.

"Esta vez, deberás proteger al mas pequeño ser bondadoso y valiente que jamás se haya observado en Arda y guiarlo de vuelta a la única persona capaz de devolverle su fuerza. Debes proteger a Bilbo Bolsón"

-¿Bilbo Bolsón? ¿Cómo sabes sobre el hobbit saqueador? -Aparto con brusquedad las manos del vagabundo en sus hombros -¡contesta! ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Todo a su tiempo, oh gran Smaug, pues no seré yo quien responda estas preguntas. No al menos, con este aspecto.

Con un chasquido, desapareció.

La noche fría lo recibió de vuelta en su seno, Sherlock temblaba no por frio, sino por la creciente fuerza de una cólera enfermiza dentro de sus entrañas a causa de una preocupación bien justificada. Había fuerzas oscuras detrás de él y de John. No, querían a Bilbo Bolsón. Pero el, Sherlock Holmes también conocido como Smaug, el gran dragón que sembró terror por dos siglos no se los iba a permitir con tanta facilidad, pues, él los estaría aguardando.

Lucharía con garras y fuego de ser necesario.

_**[…]**_

Mycroft dejo la taza sobre el platillo de porcelana y miro a John, entrelazando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Estamos hablando de mi hermano menor, ¿Cuándo no ha parecido un sociópata calculador con deficiencias en sus habilidades sociales? Un poco de fuego no es algo que deba preocuparme.

John no respondió, se tomo el tiempo para inhalar profundo y hablar, soltando todo el aire -Lo he visto en sitios con personajes mas extraños que sus usuales "vagabundos" informantes, intercambiando cosas, hablando casi en silencio. El fuego, sin duda puede ser una exageración mía, lo admito, pero escucha bien, Mycroft, temo por tu hermano. Temo en lo que sea que se inmiscuyendo y me temo que es algo mucho mas grande que una mafia o una red de asesinos o espías con secretos de los gobiernos, algo significativamente mas allá de lo que tu puedas manejar.

-John, es Sherlock –suspiro Mycroft -meter sus narices en el peligro es su mantra en las mañanas.

El medico dejo caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y murmurando quejas entre dientes para luego alzar la vista y clavar sus penetrantes ojos miel sobre la personificación del gobierno de Inglaterra. Fervientemente, haría que Mycroft lo tomara en cuenta.

-Tu hermano esta en peligro –siseo.

-Siempre lo esta, y lo he sacado del fondo del foso una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Pero no puede con su propia terquedad y termina lanzándose de cabeza una vez mas, ignorando olímpicamente cada una de mis advertencias –sentencio el mayor de los Holmes, sombrío. Se inclino hacia adelante, con la misma intensidad en sus ojos -mi pequeño hermano debe golpearse con tanta fuerza para que finalmente logre aprender la lección.

"Así que no lo olvides John, si Sherlock decide arriesgar su cabeza en un asunto que no me deba competer ni a mi o la potestad de mi nación, ni a tu bienestar personal, no interfieras. Su propia mente será su sentencia de muerte."

Molesto era poco. John ardía de furia una vez dentro del taxi en su viaje de regreso a Baker Street. Lo sorprendía en magnitudes absurdas la despreocupación de Mycroft hacia Sherlock (por más que tuviese razón en muchos aspectos). Hubiese golpeado al tipo de no ser porque sus últimas palabras pesaban en su cabeza.

_Su mente será su sentencia de muerte._

No podía discutir por la veracidad de esa declaración porque era cien por ciento acertado. La mente prodigiosa y malinterpretada de su compañero traía tantos problemas como soluciones por igual. Como así también, preocupación.

John se preocupaba por Sherlock, a pesar de que los periódicos comparasen ese sentimiento por amor, él estaba convencido de lo que sentía hacia el detective era platónico, puro y exclusivamente una preocupación devota entre dos amigos.

Sacudió esos pensamientos al entrar al apartamento. Abrió y cerró los puños ante la visión de un Sherlock sentado frente a la chimenea encendida; afuera, la noche estaba en su auge y la voz melodiosa de la Señora Hudson inundaba el lugar con alegría.

-John, ¿eres tú? -Dijo la mujer, apareciendo de la cocina, secándose las manos.

-¿Quién mas podría ser, un ladrón? –soltó una risa y fue hacia la cocina, de donde un ponderoso aroma a hierbas lo atrajo –estofado de res.

-Se cuanto te gusta –afirmó la Señora Hudson ahora a su lado.

La conversación continúo en un segundo plano astral para Sherlock, aun bajo la mirada disimulada de John que se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del detective en ese preciso momento. Sin duda, miles de cosas, como siempre, pensamientos acelerados a mil, información bombardeando las terminales nerviosas obligándolas a responder con velocidad.

Detrás de un brillo iluminado por las llamas, John quería develar el secreto de la mirada distante de su mejor amigo y al porque del interés claramente visible en la posición pensativa del detective; manos juntas, piernas cruzadas y espalda recta.

Ambos sin saberlo, habían sentado las bases para llevar a cabo la misma tarea desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Proteger al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili maldijo a su mala suerte.

Primero, su despertador no había sonado a la hora programada, provocándole despertar quince minutos mas tarde de lo planeado. Luego, el agua se había agotado en medio de su ducha apresurada, su madre le contesto que habían programado un corte del suministro desde hacia una semana atrás, así que era su culpa por no recordarlo, aparentemente.

A continuación, a más de siete calles del apartamento que compartía con su madre, descubrió que no llevaba consigo su billetera, de nuevo volvió a casa a buscarla. Le tomo otros diez minutos encontrarla.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la estación del tren, la maquina no reconocía su tarjeta y tras discutir con un oficial, pudo pasar a tiempo para tomar el tren en el ultimo segundo.

Lo único bueno que le había sucedido hasta entonces fue encontrar un lugar vacio junto a un tipo de largo cabello, perforaciones en toda la cara y tatuajes colándose por la piel de su cuello. Kili se arriesgo a morir por simplemente pasar frente a este tipo y se sentó.

En lo que iba de la mañana, esta fue la primera vez que pudo respirar. Cayó derrotado en el asiento y se coloco los audífonos, música retumbaba cual tambores desde el pequeño ipod y se dejo llevar por la música de Imagine Dragons, Foo Fighters, Pink y otras canciones aleatorias de su lista de reproducción.

La vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, oscuridad de los túneles y el silencio de personas anónimas era un gran consuelo para esa mañana lluviosa. Cerró los ojos por un segundo e inclino la cabeza a un lado, anhelando algo de sueño que le había sido injustamente arrebatado, cuando un fantasma del pasado se materializo.

De pie a solo metros de él, estaba ella. Ropas verdes, arco y flecha en su espalda y cuchillos en sus caderas, piel blanca como la luna, cabello rojo como el atardecer y ojos dulces que brillaba como las estrellas. Ella no sonreía. Ella no se movía. Ella desapareció un segundo después de que las luces del vagón parpadearan y todo volvió a ser normal, a ser monótono y real. A ser tan humano.

Y a Kili ser humano le estaba costando horrores desde el día en que todo volvió a su cabeza. La vida de enano allá en las Montañas Azules lo completaba pero a la vez no lo dejaba ser feliz.

Ella siempre regresaba, estaba en todas partes. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Tauriel era una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que sabía que jamás volvería a ver.

Kili maldijo a su suerte.

_**[…]**_

Han pasado tres meses desde que los recuerdos habían regresado y todo se veía normal. Las relaciones se mantenían por igual, por no decir, mas estrechas, los negocios subían y bajaba, el dinero se multiplicaba y Thorin no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su grupo de enanos. Pero aun faltaba algo. Añoraba al mago y al hobbit. Después de todo, así estaba conformada su vieja compañía que marcho desde La Comarca con destino a la Montaña Solitaria.

Thorin mentiría al decir que la culpa de liderar a mano de hierro y cegado por la codicia de un oro que lo condeno a la muerte no pesaba en su corazón. Tras semanas de disculpas continuas a sus compañeros aun no lo consideraba suficiente, pues, había alguien más que necesitaba oír esas palabras.

Bilbo Bolsón estaba en este mundo, una etérea fe se lo decía. Y haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder y más, hasta hallarlo.

Marco las teclas de su teléfono y aguardo en la línea.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe? -La voz de Gloin, ahogada entre maquinarias y gritos lo atendió.

-¿Han podido reparar las excavadoras? –pregunto firme y sin titubear el presidente ejecutivo.

-Lo estas oyendo por ti mismo –apremio -tenemos los mejores mecánicos de la tierra, Thorin, las extracciones se retomaran según lo planeado, ahora puedes respirar tranquilo.

-Gracias a Aüle por esas noticias.

El hombre cayo en su asiento y el silencio de su única presencia en la sala de conferencias podía llenar el vacio que una ciudad imponente y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal no podían. Con teléfono aun en mano, se froto la frente y suspiro, liberando toda preocupación que antes lo aquejaba. Se aflojo el nudo de la corbata escarlata cuando Gloin volvió a hablar.

-Te oyes estresado.

-No soy el único.

-Nunca dije que eras el único. Solo señalo que estas estresado. Descansa, Thorin.

-No puedo, hay mucho por hacer y sabes que adoro mandar.

Gloin rio. Thorin también.

-Me encantaría quedarme hablando al teléfono pero me necesitan, transportar una pieza de 12 toneladas de mármol no se va a hacer por si solo. Tú entiendes.

-Ve y procura hacerme mas rico, tal vez así atraigamos otro dragón -una sombría sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Thorin y Gloin no respondió. La llamada se termino y el teléfono se deslizo por la madera de la mesa, dándole segundos de profundo silencio al quien fue Rey bajo la Montaña, sin embargo alguien toco la puerta -adelante.

Bofur apareció y entro, papeles en mano, mientras Thorin se frotaba los ojos y se desabotonaba los puños para proseguir a arremangárselos hasta el codo. Una cordial sonrisa de su empleado le levanto el ánimo.

-Estos son las concesiones de Illinois y sus acciones –informo Bofur entregando las carpetas a su jefe -y la petición de Kili para comenzar su pasantía aquí.

Una ceja se levanto sorprendida en Thorin -Creía que Kili no quería hacer su pasantía en la compañía.

-Eso creíamos todos, pero al parecer, cambio de opinión. Tras todo lo ocurrido siente que aquí es su hogar, donde realmente pertenece. El ansiaba estar en Erebor.

-No era el único –Thorin murmuro y seguido, dejo los papeles en la mesa y miro a Bofur con seriedad, tragando saliva -cuando le impedí ir con nosotros a Erebor desde Esgaroth, no pensaba en él o en la compañía, solo pensé en mi y en mi codicia y en como me sentía traicionado cuando Fili decidió quedarse con su hermano. No obstante, tras superar la enfermedad del dragón, comprendí por que me dieron la espalda: preferían abandonar la riqueza antes de perder a la familia.

"Y no solo eso, yo fui el primero quien dio espalda a ese lazo. Quien ignoro el sacrificio que todos ustedes hacían por mi, y no hay un día en que no lo lamente. Tal vez por eso acepte su decisión cuando declino mi ofrecimiento para unirse a la compañía."

-En el fondo sabia que no podía obligarlo a nada, por miedo a perderlo de nuevo.

Hubiese continuado de no haber sentido ese nudo en la garganta y las desesperadas ansias de echarse a llorar. No creía seguro que a corto plazo se olvidaría de su sentimiento de culpa por las muertes de sus sobrinos en la gran Batalla de los Cinco Ejercito, ni tampoco del sufrimiento que su gente tuvo que pasar por él.

La responsabilidad de sus actos pesaba sobre Thorin.

Algo que Bofur comprendía a la perfección y también comprendía por que su líder se sentía de aquella forma. Lo que no comprendía aun era porque seguía culpándose de haber fallado en su intento de arreglar las cosas. Sin él, jamás hubiesen reclamado su montaña o haber expulsado al dragón (claro, también se hubiesen encargado de realmente ELIMINAR al dragón pero era no el punto) o haber derrotado a Azog con su sacrificio. Thorin eligió a su familia por sobre el oro y eso, en su criterio, no es algo que cualquiera pudiese cumplir.

Estaba orgulloso de poder servir a su Rey Bajo la Montaña incluso en esta vida.

-Thorin, eso ya quedo en el pasado –puso su mano en el hombro de su jefe, que mantenía la cabeza baja y entre sus manos, y que en un instante la levanto ante el gesto -tu fuiste el mejor Rey que hayamos podía pedir; si es cierto, fuiste un obstinado orgulloso y avaro pero al final reconociste tus errores. Las muertes de tus sobrinos no fueron tu culpa. Y de ser, hipotéticamente hablando, tu culpa, tienes una nueva oportunidad de remendarlo y déjame decírtelo; estas haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Visto ahora con esa perspectiva tan esclarecedora y honesta de su empleado, el pesar en su corazón ya no era tan grave. Confesar sus mayores temores seguía siendo una tarea de proporciones titánicas difícil de concretar pero este era un buen comienzo.

Sin perder un segundo, el jefe se levanto y rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de Bofur, quien intento protestar pero viéndose envuelto en un estrecho abrazo, simplemente se dejo abrazar, comprendiendo que Thorin necesitaba hacer esto.

-Gracias.

Segundos después, ambos se habían separado y una aliviada atmosfera los instruyo de continuar con su trabajo. Sin embargo, no paso mucho hasta que el teléfono para conferencias sobre la mesa, sonara. Thorin y Bofur intercambiaron miradas y fue el primero quien lo atendió.

-Lamento irrumpirlo, Señor –era la voz de su secretaria y se oía tensa -pero hay alguien que desea verlo con urgencia.

-Ordene rotundamente que no quería mas reuniones luego de la conferencia –dijo Thorin, manifestando autoridad.

-L-lo se, me disculpo Señor pero él se ha negado a oír, inclusive convenció a su sobrino de que lo dejara ver, ahora mismo lo esta esperando en su oficina. Dice que es urgente.

A excepción de un agradecimiento, Thorin no dijo nada y termino la llamada y comenzó a pensar quien seria tan impertinente de desacatar su petición de no mas encuentros, nadie lo suficientemente dentro de sus cabales venia a su mente. Al menos, que hubiese alguien lo suficientemente igual de impertinente como caritativo y carente de malas intenciones como para ir en contra de los deseos de Thorin Durin.

Y al parecer, Bofur pensaba igual que él por su expresión.

-¿Crees que sea…?—

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Dejaron el trabajo sobre la mesa y se dirigieron a paso veloz a la oficina de Thorin. La simple esperanza de que un hobbit los esperase allí, era una premisa que los hacia emocionarse.

Cuando lograron visualizar la puerta no dudaron en apresurar aun mas el paso. Finalmente, se precipitaron por ella, llevándose una sorpresa diferente a la que esperaban.

-¡Buenos Días, Thorin Escudo de Roble y buenos días también para ti Bofur! -Un alegre hombre en sus avanzados años se volvió al oírlos entrar estrepitosamente, irrumpiendo el momento en que observaba la ciudad de Londres a través del ventanal. Inclino la cabeza y tomo la visera de su sombrero beige, gesto que finalmente le dio la pista que ambos hombres necesitaban para reconocer a ese hombre de cabello blanco y barba (ya no tan larga) y grandes ojos astutos.

-¡Gandalf!

_**[…]**_

-¿Gandalf? ¡Por las barbas de Durin, en verdad eres tú! –exclamo Dwalin apenas entro a la oficina.

-Es bueno volver a verlo, Maestro Dwalin -respondió el mago estrechando la fuerte mano del vicepresidente –al igual que usted, maestro Balin.

-Oh no, es un placer volver a verlo, Señor Gandalf -el abogado estrecho su mano y se dirigió a Thorin -así que, la compañía se reúne poco a poco.

-Me temo que si -afirmo-, pues Gandalf nunca ha sido una persona de quien puede esperarse buenas noticias, mas al comienzo de un viaje.

-Veo que mi fama de portador de malas noticias llego hasta sus oídos -murmuro Gandalf, ocupando lugar en el sofá de cuero negro no muy lejos del escritorio - y en efecto, no traigo buenas nuevas. Pero sin embargo, eso no es lo único porque lo que he vuelto Thorin, porque en efecto, traigo algo que estoy seguro que a ti y a tu compañía les gustara oír.

Los once hombres aguardaron expectante a que Gandalf procediera.

-Algo esta creciendo allá afuera, y es oscuro y retorcido, cientos de veces mas peligroso a cualquier cosa que ustedes o yo hayamos enfrentado antes –recito, cauteloso y casi como si fuese un secreto -fuerzas oscuras se están aliando y me temo, que un viejo amigo tuyo esta involucrado; hablo de Azog, el profanador.

Ante la revelación de este nombre Thorin golpeo el escritorio con su puño, casi sin pensar.

-Debes estar mintiendo. Es imposible que esa sucia bestia haya venido a este mundo.

-Para tu desdicha, pudo, pero como habrás de imaginar, hay quienes aprecias y que pretenden ayudar también lo lograron. El Concilio Blanco no duda en que hay que hacer algo.

-¿El Concilio Blanco dices? –exclamo sorprendido Balin -entonces, esto es mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba.

-Así es y ellos no son los únicos, otro viejo conocido tuyo también esta dispuesto a ayudar, ya me he reunido con él y antes de que preguntes de quien estoy hablando, debes saber que las disputas que haya habido entre ustedes en el pasado, deben quedarse en el pasado, Thorin.

La advertencia no paso desapercibido por la mente del empresario, maquinando ideas de quien era esa persona particular, sin duda, no era el saqueador. Temía que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas.

-Espero que no estés hablando de ese deshonroso elfo del Bosque Negro –mascullo entre dientes Thorin.

-Precisamente estoy hablando de él –asintió Gandalf, menos tenso que al principio del relato -Thranduil a accedido a prestarnos su ayuda y espero que aceptes Thorin, las absurdas tretas que hayas tenido sobre el fueron una de las razones por las que caíste en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Tu orgullo no te servirá de nada si ansias encontrar a Bilbo Bolsón.

Una vez más, las palabras de Gandalf produjeron un efecto de asombro entre los hombres.

-¿Bilbo? –jadeo Dwalin.

-¡Bilbo esta aquí! –estallo de alegría Fili mientras el resto no podía dejar de sonreír. El hobbit estaba en este mismo mundo. Thorin no podía haber recibido mejores noticias que esas, y no era el único. Kili por su parte tras la revelación de Thranduil, una pequeña chispa de esperanza broto en su pecho. Claro que estaba feliz por oír de la posibilidad de encontrar a Bilbo, solo que la misma posibilidad de encontrar a Tauriel se robaba toda su atención -escuchaste eso hermano, ¡Bilbo esta en esta vida!

-Si, no me podría llenar más de felicidad.

-Me alegra que la existencia de Bilbo Bolsón los anime –interrumpió Gandalf -aun que lamentablemente, haya un problema con nuestro pequeño hobbit, bien, tal vez dos problemas.

En esta ocasión, todos fruncieron las cejas, preocupados de que algo malo sucediese con Bilbo. En especial, Thorin.

-¿Qué es Gandalf, que sucede con Bilbo Bolsón? –demando en su camino hacia el mago desde su escritorio.

-Thorin…procura mantener las calma al oír mis palabras, porque se que serán un poco duras para ti -vacilo Gandalf, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comunicar la noticia al grupo -el Señor Bolsón esta perdido en este mundo, quien a comparación de ustedes o de mi, no nació bajo el mismo nombre con el que se lo conocía. Por esa razón aun no he podido localizarlo pero eso no es lo peor. Bilbo es el único que podría detener al mal que acecha en este mundo.

El silencio peso en la sala. Cada uno reacciono de forma diferente pero con el mismo sentimiento de inquietud gracias a las palabras de Gandalf que tuvo la oportunidad de observar a todos pero la atención recayó en Thorin que estaba tan pálido como si hubiese visto a un Balrog en persona.

-¿Perdido, dices? -Balin fue el primero en romper el silencio -¿No existe algún conjuro o encantamiento que te lleve hasta él, Gandalf?

Gandalf suspiro y negó con la cabeza -Me temo que mi magia no es poderosa, sino casi inexistente en este mundo. Sin embargo, no impacienten. Presiento que Bilbo aun no esta en peligro, es mas, estoy casi seguro de que alguien lo esta protegiendo y confió en que lo hará hasta su ultimo aliento.

-¿Sabes quien es esta persona? ¿Tal vez Lord Elrond o Thranduil? -Pregunto Kili, dirigiendo una mirada rápido al pálido de su tío.

-No es ninguno de ellos y entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Kili -aseguro el mago con un brillo en los ojos -por ahora, debemos confiar en nuestros instintos de que Bilbo esta en buenas manos.

-Pero debemos hallarlo –añadió Thorin un poco mas compuesto-, pertenece a esta compañía y si debemos protegerlo, juro por mi vida que así será. Se lo debo después de todo.

Una sonrisa de orgullo estiro los labios del mago. Se levanto y fue hacia Thorin para dejar caer su mano en el hombro de este.

-Confió en que así será, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Y si me dejas agregar, creo conocer a alguien que podría ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro saqueador.

-¿Y quien es? ¿Es amigo o enemigo?

-Ni una ni la otra –Gandalf rio por los recuerdos en esa frase-, aunque no nos matara. Su nombre es Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Gracias a MccK y Rave Bane por los reviews! Me da tanta felicidad ver que se toman el tiempo en escribirlos~**_

_**Y antes de dejarlos leer, diré que en el próximo capitulo los**__** Elfos harán aparición**__**. Pero sobre todo, olvide hacer algo muy, pero muy importante.**_

_**Disclaimer: ni "El Hobbit" y Sherlock no me pertenecen; sino a J.R.R Tolkien, y Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, respectivamente. (Tambien incluye a la BBC)~**_

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde la visita inesperada de Gandalf a Industrias Erebor. Aun no habían contactado con este Sherlock Holmes que le había sugerido el mago, sin dar explicaciones de porque, pero Thorin se había tomado el trabajo de investigar un poco sobre este particular personaje.

Solo que, al principio, al oír su nombre se opuso rotundamente, debido a que ¿Quién era Sherlock Holmes? Al parecer era un detective consultor o privado de indudable fama (aun así Thorin lo desconocía) debido a que sus métodos deductivos y grandes conocimientos en ciencia, historia y criminalística eran extraordinarios, incluso dejando a la gran Scotland Yard en ridículo. Pero nada de esto seria de conocimiento publico sin la intervención de su socio, John Watson, quien documenta sus casos en su blog, siendo esta la razón por la cual el único detective consultor en el mundo es famoso.

Igualmente, Gandalf le reprocho a que no se quejara tanto y que confiara en sus instintos.

-¡Dispara!

Grito Kili con arco y flecha en mano, a su hermano que acciono la palanca de la maquina lanza discos en un entrenamiento de rutina en el polígono de tiro a las afueras de Londres, especialmente reservado solo para ellos. El sol que había salido inesperadamente les dio el ánimo extra para ir a entrenar esa mañana. El primer disco salió volando y se hizo añicos en el aire cuando una flecha de Kili la atravesó, las siguientes seis corrieron el mismo destino. Una tras otra terminaban en el suelo hecha pedazos y el menor de los Durin sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Que suerte que uno de nosotros mantuvo la costumbre ¿no hermanito? -Dijo Fili al acercarse a su hermano, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Pues alguien debía –rio Kili -después de todo, los enanos siempre estamos listos para la batalla.

-Buen trabajo muchachos –dijo Thorin acercándose al grupo luego de haber observado a lo lejos, tras un panel protector, la practica de arco y flecha, en compañía de Ori que cargaba sobre su hombro una ballesta -ahora veo porque los elegí para el trabajo.

-¿Cuál trabajo?

La sonrisa bonachona de Thorin, sumado al estilo casual que pocas veces frecuentaba (jeans, botas y una polo negra) le daban un toque juvenil y descontracturado. Su humor no era inusual a pesar de la situación.

-Ustedes buscaran a este Sherlock Holmes y procuraran que haga su trabajo de encontrar a Bilbo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Thorin? –inquirió Ori -es decir, creí que no confiabas en la sugerencia de Gandalf.

-La verdad no confió en las palabras de ese mago, pero es la única opción con la que contamos. Me preocupa el paradero de Bilbo tanto como a ustedes.

-No te preocupes, tío, lo vamos a encontrar –aseguró Kili, seguido de un guiño.

-Confió en que así sea. Y también confió en que ustedes lleven a cabo esta tarea o los despediré, a ambos.

Refiriéndose a Fili y Ori, que soltaron una risita nerviosa, Thorin se marcho, dejando a los más jóvenes del grupo solos.

-¿Crees que realmente nos despida? –un asustado Ori pregunto.

-Es mejor que la opción de atravesarlos con su espada –bromeó Kili.

-Que gracioso, Kee -Fili rodo los ojos -vamos, debemos ir a buscar a Sherlock Holmes.

**_[…]_**

John suspiro al ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, casi las 10:35 de la mañana, y cerro su laptop antes de tomar su abrigo que colgaba del respaldo de su silla y se dirigió a la salida del apartamento, cuando Sherlock quien leía el periódico desde el sofá junto a una taza de café, lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

El medico se detuvo, vacilante; se volvió hacia el detective y meditó su respuesta.

-Voy a hacer las compras –declaró.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza y cambio de página el periódico entre sus manos.

-Curioso, vas a hacer las compras sin una lista o sin tu billetera, como es la costumbre.

La maldición mental que John lanzo era irrepetible. Estaba a punto de retrucar su coartado cuando Sherlock dejo el periódico a un lado y del bolsillo de su traje, obtuvo un encendedor Zippo y jugo con la tapa del mismo. Analizo la expresión de suma fascinación que su mejor amigo dirigió al pequeño objeto en su mano.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos días desde que lo vio por primera vez con ese encendedor, jugando a encenderlo y apagarlo. Aunque su convicción por dicho objeto paso a formar parte de su lista de preocupaciones cuando encontró a Sherlock un día intentando encender el apartamento tras un experimento fallido relacionado con fuego y ¿recuerdos?

Debía hablar con Lestrade lo antes posible.

-Nos vemos luego, Sherlock.

Aprovechando la distracción, John salió precipitado del 221B y se acercó a la acera, tratando de conseguir un taxi que lo llevara urgentemente a Scotland Yard.

_**[…]**_

Aquel día la policía de Londres estaba mas ajetreada que lo usual y le tomo tiempo poder encontrar a Greg Lestrade, detective inspector de la división.

-¿A que se debe tu visita, John? No hay ningún caso como para que Sherlock tuviera motivos para mandarte aquí –expuso su inquietud Lestrade, tras su escritorio y con un vaso de café en la mano.

-El no sabe que estoy aquí –informó, incomodado, John –vine porque…estoy preocupado por Sherlock.

Lestrade asintió, consintiendo a que siguiera, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Desde aquel caso con la parlamentarista, no ha estado actuando normal; dentro de lo que considero normal para alguien como Sherlock.

-Estamos hablando de Sherlock, ¿Cuándo ha sido alguien con el que puedes sentarte a ver de The office sin que critique al método de filmación o a la mediocre representación de la clase trabajadora?

-Entiendo lo que intentas decir –suspiro exasperado el medico -pero necesito que me escuches, le he dicho lo mismo a su hermano pero se rehúsa a aceptar lo que le digo. Presiento que Sherlock se esta involucrando en algo muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque lo he seguido en sus salidas nocturnas y lo he visto con gente poco confiable. Sin mencionar esa extraña afición, tan, repentina al fuego.

-¿También lo notaste? –dijo el detective tras meditarlo, John asintió -vaya, creí que era el único que lo había notado. ¿No has intentado hablar con él? No, olvídalo, hablamos de Sherlock, es obvio que no te dirá nada.

-Por eso he acudido a ti, no se que hacer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos sobre que hacer con esta pequeña situación con Sherlock. Agradecía que Lestrade se mostrara interesado por su amigo y se arrepentia por no haber venido aquí en primer lugar.

-Déjame hablar con él, tal vez pueda sacarle algo de información –informo Lestrade luego de pensarlo al tiempo que lanzaba su ahora vacio vaso de café al basurero no lejos de allí, fallando el tiro -demonios, casi entra.

-Gracias, estaría agradecido de que lo hicieras –agradeció John, aliviado de que alguien lo escuchara.

Salió del edificio del Scotland Yard, más animado que antes y convencido de que finalmente averiguaría que traía entre manos su compañero.

_**[…]**_

-¡Sherlock, tienes clientes! –grito la Sra. Hudson, en dirección a la habitación del detective -ya vendrá, siéntense, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?

-No, estamos bien -declino Fili, cortés mientras la anciana los guiaba al sofá verde junto a la entrada. Él y Kili lo ocuparon; en cambio, Ori utilizo uno de los restantes sofás individuales.

-Si necesitan algo, avísenme.

Los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa cuando de la cocina apareció Sherlock, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y muy sombrío para gusto de los jóvenes. El detective los analizó en silencio por unos segundos, con las manos en la espalda y una mirada indescriptible. La incomodidad los invadió y Kili se aclaro la garganta para ganar la atención del supuesto Sherlock Holmes.

-Díganme, ¿Cuál es su motivo de acudir a mis valiosos servicios? –pregunto Sherlock, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro, observando cada detalle de los rostros de esos tres jóvenes que sin dificultad podía reconocer.

-Pues, Señor Holmes, fuimos aconsejados de que sus habilidades deductivas son…incomparables –respondió Fili y se frotó las manos, aún incomodo por la forma en que el detective lo observaba-, debido a ello, en nombre de Industrias Erebor, solicitamos sus servicios para-.

-Aburrido, me niego -declaró, ahora dejándose caer en el sofá restante y junto las manos bajo su mentón. Tras esa respuesta, Fili, Kili y Ori se miraron entre si, absortos.

-¿Disculpe? -Mascullo Kili con enfado -¿no debería al menos escuchar todo lo que tenemos para decir?

-No hace falta, les ahorre el trabajo de que pierdan mas de su valioso tiempo, Señor Durin.

-¿Cómo sabe nuestro nombre?

-Entonces son hermanos -dijo, con una amplia sonrisa felina-, claro que lo son, el parecido con Thorin Durin es remarcable a pesar de no ser de línea directa.

-Esto es ridículo -Kili se echo en el sofá, torciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Es sorprendente –lo contradijo Ori -¿Cómo es que supo todo eso? Jamás nos hemos presentado.

-Era una ligera sospecha por la forma en como fueron los primeros en mirarse entre si, sin mencionar la forma cercana en que están sentados o como comparten ciertos gestos, propios de hermanos; en la mayoría de los casos, claro y que termine de confirmar con la mención de Industrias Erebor. Conozco un poco sobre su tío.

La Sra. Hudson que observaba la escena en sumo silencio se llevo una mano a la nuca. Incomodada, caso contrario de los tres clientes que ahora se veían apropiadamente sorprendidos por la deducción de Sherlock, inclusive Kili. Pero lo que no sabían, es que Sherlock lo había inventado. Podía reconocer a los tres enanos sentados frente a él y el hecho de que lo estaban visitando por sus servicios le confirmaba de que el no era el único que había recordado. Buscaban a John.

Por ese motivo no podía aun develar su identidad. Seguiría el juego de tira y afloje un poco más.

-Pero es una lastima -exhalo, dejando caer las manos en sus rodillas -no tienen nada interesante que pueda sorprenderme por aquí. Sin mencionar, que estoy lleno de otros casos.

Fingió dramatismo en la última parte y se puso de pie, alcanzando su abrigo y se lo puso, asegurando de acomodarse la bufanda bien al cuello. Tenía intenciones de salir en busca de aquel vagabundo del metro.

-¿Esta por irse? –interrogo Fili -¡No puede irse!

-Oh, claro que puedo. Cuando tengan algún caso interesante para mi, vengan, los estaré esperando.

Y sin más, salió del apartamento. Tenia prisa y con la certeza de que volvería a saber mas de los tres enanos. Abrió la puerta y una figura imponente en traje le impidió el paso.

-Es un gusto que haya aceptado, Señor Holmes –Dwalin saludo de una forma cínica.

Tal vez, Sherlock había subestimado a los enanos. Otra vez.

_**[…]**_

Un viaje hostil y silencioso de casi una hora en limusina después y Sherlock se hallaba sentado frente a Thorin Durin en su oficina, en lo alto de la torre donde Industrias Erebor operaba.

-Esto es inesperado –murmuró para si mismo.

Thorin golpeteo la madera del escritorio con sus dedos, mandándole una mirada de interrogación a su mejor amigo que le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros, de pie, detrás de Sherlock.

Se aclaró a garganta y prosiguió -Es un honor poder conocer finalmente al increíble Señor Holmes.

-Lo mismo pienso de usted, Thorin Durin -fingió la mejor sonrisa que se permitía. Con solo ver a Thorin un segundo y todos los recuerdos y sentimientos de repulsión hacia el enano producían un efecto de rechazo hacia este, pero Sherlock era consciente de que ya no era Smaug y de que no había necesidad de seguir vigente en una disputa sin sentido en el presente.

-Mi informante me aconsejo de que usted era el mejor, esperemos este en lo cierto -confiriera el empresario a la vez que miraba a Fili que estaba a la par de Dwalin -en ese caso, vayamos al grano. Estoy seguro de que mi sobrino le ha contado todo.

-En realidad –irrumpió Fili-, él se había rehusado a ayudarnos.

-Y textualmente dijo "no tienen nada interesante que pueda sorprenderme por aquí. Sin mencionar, que estoy lleno de otros casos" -añadió Ori en un intento de imitar la voz del detective -hecho que luego confirmamos con su ama de llaves que no era cierto.

Hasta ese momento Sherlock miraba a cualquier dirección menos a Thorin.

-La única razón por la cual esta sentado aquí es porque lo obligue, mientras intentaba escabullirse -finalizó Dwalin, dirigiendo la misma mirada con la que atrapado al detective en el umbral de su apartamento.

Ahora, en definitiva, Sherlock sacudía sus dedos en el apoya brazos del sillón, sin intenciones de mirar al jefe de la compañía minera, de quien podía deducirse por la forma en como su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos brillaban como flamas a que estallaría en cualquier momento. Aun así, se acomodo el traje y entrelazo las manos sobre el escritorio y miro fijo a Sherlock.

-Hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió y prosigamos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo en eso –apremio Sherlock.

-Silencio –ordenó Thorin y el otro se mordió el labio -la razón por la que preciso de sus servicios es porque necesito encontrar a alguien.

Claro que buscaba a alguien, pensó el detective consultor. Una sonrisa se retorcía por no lucirse en su rostro.

-Y este alguien… ¿sabe algo con lo que pueda guiarme? Tal vez el mas mínimo detalle. Tal vez un nombre o un-.

-Podría, en teoría pero por desgracia mis fuentes me confiaron en que posiblemente esta persona ya no se llame de la forma en que se lo conoce -explico Thorin en apariencia de haber olvidado su enfado y se echo hacia atrás -sin embargo, es lo único que sabemos de él. Su nombre es Bilbo Bolsón.

-¿Solo eso sabe? -Discretamente, Sherlock tomo su teléfono de su abrigo y comenzó a escribir, sin siquiera observar la pantalla -vaya, estaba equivocado, este si era un reto.

-Aguardaba a que usted pudiese cumplir el caso, después de todo, mis informantes dijeron que-.

-Esta hecho.

La frase murió en el aire con esa interrumpió, mas de uno quedo boquiabierto y anonadado por el comentario tan seguro que el detective había propuesto. Por su parte, Sherlock no estaba conforme por como tendría que revelar la verdadera identidad de John a Thorin pero no sabría por cuanto tiempo podría mantener tan agravado secreto. Lo mejor era comenzar a formar una línea de defensa para John.

-Esta bromeando -musitó el jefe -es imposible que hayas encontrado a Bilbo Bolsón -se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar de frente al detective que llevaba una gran sonrisa de realización en los labios-, confió en que no esta jugando conmigo.

-Siempre cumplo con mis casos, estimado Durin y no creo considerar este caso tan "soso" como lo creí al principio como para poder tomarle el pelo.

"Porque, en efecto, este Bilbo Bolsón esta en camino ahora mismo, directamente hasta aquí"

_**[…]**_

El teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo sobresalto a John. Al tomarlo suspiro de agobio una vez a tratarse de un mensaje de Sherlock.

**Tengo una emergencia. Ven a Industrias Erebor. No tardes ****-****SH**

De inmediato, le dijo al taxista que cambiara de dirección.

**_[…]_**

-¡Esta mintiendo! –acusó Dwalin a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia y lanzarse sobre Sherlock a golpes -¡de seguro que solo es un fanfarrón que espera que le creamos tal mentira y así cobrar su cheque!

-No me interesa el dinero en lo más mínimo. La simple satisfacción de encontrar un misterio digno de mi atención e inversión de mi tiempo valioso es mas que necesario Señor Fundinson -Sherlock se puso de pie, intimidante, a contrariar los comentarios hirientes para su ego -Pero no me molestare en rebajarme a su nivel de temperamento corriente, porque en menos de cinco minutos usted se tragara sus propias palabras.

Cada palabra pesaba una tonelada, agravadas y contundentes, tanto, que Dwalin considero dar un paso atrás y replegarse pero como se dice comúnmente, las costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. Dio dos pasos cerca del detective, a la altura de que sus ojos pudieran verse sin problemas.

-Seré franco, usted me desagrada -siseo por lo bajo.

-Causo ese efecto en las personas.

-¡Esto es suficiente! –se interpuso Thorin, reclamando autoridad en medio de los dos adultos, luego se dirigió a su compañero -_también me desagrada pero habrá que esperar a ver si dice la verdad, hasta eso, no hagas nada estúpido _-recito con aspereza en la antigua lengua de los enanos, se volvió hacia Sherlock -confió en su palabra, mas le valga no decepcionarme.

_**[…]**_

A John le sorprendió la perfecta forma en que todo brillaba o como cada espacio con el mínimo de arreglo o decoración equilibraba la inmensidad de la estructura. Embobado observando el vestíbulo de la torre, se dirigió a la mesa de recepción donde Margaret lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos Días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto.

-Ah, si, ¿Sherlock Holmes? Creo que se encuentra aquí -dijo el medico, inseguro de sus propias palabras.

Los ojos de la recepcionista se abrieron grandes ante la mención del nombre -¿Sherlock Holmes? Creo que esta registrado -rápidamente, comenzó a teclear en la computadora y hablo por el aparato en su oído -si, aquí esta, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Disculpe? -La confusión en el rostro de John era enorme. Esperaba que no fuese alguna fan loca del trabajo que el y Sherlock realizaban.

-Nada, solo….mejor olvídelo -se excuso, entregándole una tarjeta de visitante a John -que disfrute su visita a Industrias Erebor.

_**[…]**_

Cinco minutos podía parecer una eternidad si solo tenias como forma de pasar el tiempo mirarse la cara unos a otros sin decir nada.

Los hombres de negocios se arrinconaron, cuchicheando entre ellos con el mayor de los descaros, a espaldas de Sherlock, quien al no ser visto, gesticulaba mueca de burla y giraba los ojos cada tanto que algún comentario sobre el se deslizaba hasta sus oídos.

-Este tipo no me gusta -opinaron Dwalin y Kili.

-A mi tampoco -concordó Thorin -no se en que estaba pensando cuando considere la idea de ese mago lunático. Es obvio que este tipo no nos conducirá hasta Bilbo.

-Debemos mantener la esperanza -intercedió Ori -se que podremos encontrar a Bilbo. Puedo sentirlo.

-¡Pero es que no lo ves, Ori! Este Sherlock más que detective, tiene pintas de ser un estafador con buenas reseñas -aludió Kili al detective, sentado de espaldas hacia ellos.

-Yo estoy con Ori -salto Fili y miro severamente al grupo -si Gandalf nos lo aconsejo, por algo será; puede que sea mago y sea impredecible, no se los niego pero cuando dice que algo es seguro, es por que lo es.

Thorin torció la mirada hacia Sherlock. Nada proveniente de ese hombre era de su confianza. Algo sin duda estaba mal, podía presentirlo, una fuerza superior le decía que no debía confiar en ese personaje de personalidad extravagante. Sin mencionar, que denota algo familiar en él.

De repente, la puerta fue tocada y todos se volvieron, incluido Sherlock. La secretaria de Thorin se asomo por la apertura.

-Señor, tiene visitas.

Esas simples palabras elevaron las expectaciones en el grupo. Sherlock se levanto y camino a la puerta, procurando de lanzar una mirada inequívoca a Dwalin.

-Hazlo pasar –permitió Thorin, reacio, ante la actitud del detective que rechazaba.

Obedeciendo, la mujer dio un paso al costado y John entro a la habitación. El silencio cayo de repente.

-¡John, excelente que tomaste en serio mi mensaje! –Sherlock lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo acerco a el, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su asistente -déjame presentarte a la Compañía de Thorin Durin.

A pesar de la excesiva e inusual emoción en su compañero, John recorrió cada rostro que se encontraba en la sala, por supuesto sorprendiéndole las expresiones de lo que parecía ser consternación, asombro y ¿felicidad? No supo decir con exactitud que era pero la presintió como tal. Sin mencionar, lo particular de cada una de esas personas, sobre todo el hombre a que Sherlock señalo como Thorin Durin, cuya expresión era la más enigmática de todas.

Ese par de ojos, penetrantes ojos azules, le dio una sensación de dejá vu. Había visto esos ojos en otro sitio.

Su pensamiento acabo allí cuando el segundo mas alto, de traje (a excepción de su saco) de brazos musculosos bajo la tela y de calva y barba, masculló en un tono pasmado algo ininteligible para el medico.

La sensación de tantas miradas intensas sobre él incomodo a John.

-Sherlock, ¿puedes decirme de una vez que esta sucediendo y que significa esto? -Exigió John, casi entre balbuceos, a Sherlock.

Este estaba por decir algo cuando la voz de Thorin lo interrumpió -Bilbo, no puedo creerlo, eres tú.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, se abalanzo y encerró a John en un escurrido abrazo. Estaba demás decir que eso a John lo tomo muy de sorpresa, sin poder entender con exactitud que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Señor Bolsón, que alegría volver a verlo! -Kili se acerco, extasiado de felicidad, ni bien su tío soltó al hobbit -¡no puedo creer que Gandalf estuviera en lo cierto! ¡Sherlock Holmes si es un genio después de todo!

-Si, demasiado -murmuró Dwalin contento con el reencuentro aunque no admitiendo la eficacia del detective consultor.

-Pero-intento John de hablar pero fue interrumpido por otro abrazo, esta vez de parte de Ori.

-¡Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia! ¡Sabia que lo encontraríamos, Señor Bolsón! –exclamaba emocionado contra el pecho del hombre que abrazaba. Unas lagrimitas se colaron en sus ojos.

Esto no era lo que John esperaba. ¿Bilbo Bolsón? ¿Qué rayos eso quería decir?


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Al fin otro capitulo!**

**¡Gracias una vez mas por lo reviews!**

**Ahora si, por fin veremos a los elfos y las cosas se pondrán mas "interesantes"~**

* * *

-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –proclamo John una vez que Ori lo soltó, alterado por como lo estaban tratando -¡alguien podría, por favor, explicarme que esta sucediendo! Y si, ¡estoy hablándote a ti, Sherlock!

-John, realmente esperaba a que recordaras algo -Suspiro el detective, con aires de desilusión.

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

Miro a Sherlock y luego al grupo de hombres que ahora tenían rostros pálidos y libres del anterior regocijo que los invadía. La situación era bizarra.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –indagó Fili.

-¡Pero de que están hablando! -Declaro John, frenético -¡nada de esto tiene sentido, Sherlock!

Se volvió a su compañero que llevaba un rostro apacible y sombrío, manos en su espalda y mirada, una vez más, distante.

-Tal vez no recuerde nada porque este no es el Señor Bolsón -promulgo Dwalin, acercándose al circulo de acción.

-Debe ser él –protesto Ori.

-¡Entonces porque crees que no recuerda nada!

-Es él, puedo sentirlo.

Dwalin observo a su jefe perdido en el rostro extraño pero con aires más modernos de aquel medico que guardaba semblanza y similitud con aquel pequeño valiente hobbit de La Comarca. Thorin estaba seguro que estaba en frente de Bilbo Bolsón, su saqueador, aquel fiel amigo que estuvo a su lado en su muerte.

Se negaba a creer que habían conseguido a la persona incorrecta.

-Se que es increíble de creer, pero este que esta aquí frente a ustedes es Bilbo Bolsón -por fin hablo Sherlock empleando un tono simple pero poderoso -estoy mas que seguro que hay una explicación razonable al porque mi compañero, John Watson, aun no ha podido recordar lo que debe recordar.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de que él es Bilbo? -Señalo Dwalin, enfadado.

-Solo crean en mi -insistió Sherlock.

-No -bramó Thorin, acercándose a grandes pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con el hombre de bufanda azul. Sus miradas batallaron con poder -Danos un fundamento para que podamos creerte.

De forma escalofriante que helo la sangre de todos, Sherlock esbozo una sonrisa perversa en su imperturbable rostro y un brillo familiar oscureció sus ojos.

-Porque yo, mi estimado Thorin -su voz descendió en una suave advertencia, casi como el terciopelo, llamativo y enigmático-soy una vieja cara de antaño que estoy seguro no esperabas volver a ver. No soy Azog, eso te lo aclaro, sino, algo más…_bestial._

**_"Yo soy fuego. Yo soy muerte"_**

Un segundo después, Thorin estampo a Sherlock contra la puerta, atrapándolo desde el cuello de su abrigo, este ni se vio molesto por la reacción, la misma sonrisa seguía en su rostro. El resto contuvo el aire.

-Debí saber que eras tú -mascullo entre dientes el jefe, furioso-, _Smaug._

_**[…]**_

La espada cortaba el aire con gentileza. Las manos suaves y delicadas que la poseían no necesitaban perturbarla con fuerza bruta, el filo acaricio la punta de sus dedos en un momento de exploración, la frialdad del arma lo reconfortaba pero seguía siendo inverosímil pues su piel no reconocía el metal ni mucho menos, la fortaleza que aspiraba a ser.

Giro su cuerpo en un movimiento circular rápido y coloco el arma en forma vertical, su nariz toco apenas el metal a solo escasos milímetros, tras cerrar los ojos y visualizar (o intentar) que esta replica era de verdad una espada elfica, forjada por sus mejores herreros y que seguía una línea honrosa y poderosa de tradiciones en el campo de batalla.

Pero por más que lo intentara, jamás se asemejaría a la belleza que la caracterizaba.

Thranduil eludía esta realidad. La aborrecía en periodos de reflexión donde se daba el tiempo para conectarse con su antiguo ente y meditar las características de él (y de su alrededor) que ya no eran iguales. La lista se extendía de manera avasalladora.

Respiro rondo y despejo su mente de toda distracción mundana. El aire que cosquilleaba en su piel, el sonido mas mínimo y lejano se multiplicaban, la antigua percepción súper dotada de cómo percibía su entorno, regresaba, por un periodo corto de tiempo, y lo apaciguaba.

La ansiedad de no poder corresponder y satisfacer la desesperanza de recuerdos que vuelven a uno lo tuvo frenético por un tiempo hasta que supo que no había nada dentro de su poder para cambiar el rumbo que su alma había tomado. Debía aceptar la mortalidad y la modernidad. Dejar atrás los días de reinado en un esplendido como marchito reino para reemplazarlos por poder económico y un reino de fábricas, edificios, trabajos, personas. La misma sensación de grandeza seguía vigente.

-Los años ante los ojos de un elfo, son tan efímeros como un parpadeo.

Dicho cual mantra, giro y apunto el filo de arma al cuello de la presencia que amenaza con irrumpir su momento de reflexión. Clavo los ojos, ahora abiertos y alertas, afilados como peligrosos, en la joven figura de cabello oscuro y leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sabia que meditabas –se excuso Legolas, dejando caer el bolso de su hombro sobre la cama de la habitación Suite, en el hotel en que ambos se estaban hospedando, ignorando el hecho de que su padre lo había apuntado con un arma.

-Pues yo desconocía tu paradero -respondió Thranduil replegando la espada en la vaina de su bastón -¿otra vez has estado fotografiando?

-Un poco.

El empresario, dueño de Industrias Mirkwood que se dedicaba a la fabricación de telas a nivel mundial de todo tipo y publico, asintió conforme al tiempo que observaba con curiosidad a su hijo sentado en la cama, substraer del bolso que antes colgaba de su hombro, una cámara fotográfica, unos cartuchos de rollos y la computadora portátil del mismo.

-El Big Ben se ve hermoso durante la tarde, sobre todo cuando el día no parece decidir si dejara salir el sol o si permitirá sumir a la ciudad en nubes de melancolía y calma –comento ocasionalmente Legolas, ahora con la computadora sobre sus piernas.

-Me alegro que disfrutaras de tu pequeña aventura pero recuerda, no vinimos de paseo –advirtió Thranduil con tono de observación.

Su hijo levanto la mirada, aun sin perder la despreocupación de su sonrisa -No me he olvidado de aquello, aun tenemos tiempo antes de ir a Industrias Erebor. Tauriel me aviso que iríamos esta noche.

-Si todo sale como lo acordamos, es posible.

Thranduil desfilo pavoroso hasta el armario donde su ropa yacía colgada impecablemente, se deshizo de la bata de seda egipcia color borgoña, dejándola caer en el suelo y comenzó el proceso de elegir el mejor atuendo para su visita a su viejo amigo Thorin Escudo de Roble.

_**[…]**_

La desaprobación en la mirada de Lestrade comenzó a fastidiar a Sherlock.

-No vengas con esa cara.

-¡Y que más quieres que haga! –reprocho el detective inspector -¡atacaste a uno de los hombres mas poderosos y ricos de la maldita Londres! ¡Y me gustaría una explicación razonable de porque!

-Ya te lo explique.

-¿Realmente esperas a que me crea semejante disparate? –Lestrade lanzo una risa estruendosamente satírica.

Sherlock, ahora con una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo (luego de recibir un puñetazo por parte de Thorin) golpeo los barrotes de la celda que se encontraba con la cabeza. No era la primera vez dentro de una de las celdas. Lo que si era único en esta ocasión es que se encontraba carente de la compañía de John.

-¿Dónde está John? –pregunto en un tono de derrota, aun con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que saberlo? Porque siendo honesto, yo habría hecho lo mismo. -Respondió Lestrade arrebatado y se cruzo de brazos -Él esta preocupado por ti, realmente lo esta, cree que estas metiéndote en algo sumamente peligroso, mas a cualquier cosa a la que te has enfrentado hasta ahora.

-Tan errado no esta -corrigió levantando la cabeza. El detective Inspector de Scotland Yard no pudo evitar reír estupefacto la reacción de suma tranquilidad de Sherlock.

-¿Vas a decir exactamente que estas tramando? También estoy preocupado por ti y sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte.

Sherlock le dirigía una mirada por debajo de las pestañas.

-Se que lo harías, después de todo siempre cedo el merito de mis casos a ti, lo cual no me molesta porque en el fondo sientes cierta admiración hacia mi y por eso jamás replicas nada de lo que digo por mas irracional o arremetido que sea. De cualquier forma, sales ganando Lestrade.

-¿Tan mala impresión te doy? -Vacilo tras el comentario.

-Más lo consideraría un halago.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Sherlock! ¡Realmente pretendes dar vueltas en el asunto para así evadirlo!

-No intento evadirlo, simplemente, tu no eres la persona que preciso para cumplirlo -justifico Sherlock aferrándose a los barrotes-, necesito a John.

-Pues me temo que tienes las de perder. Ha vuelto a Baker Street y yo pretendo dejarte aquí por lo menos esta noche, para que puedas meditar.

Hizo un ademan de marcharse pero al segundo se volvió, con una sonrisa jocosa en el rostro.

-Ah, olvide mencionarte algo; Thorin Durin a puesto una orden de restricción contra ti. Aplaudo al hombre.

**_[…]_**

Una vez mas, la noche fría batía a Londres. Ahora con una leve niebla que cubría fantasmagóricamente las calles refrescantemente activas a pesar del frio, no era algo del placer para Thranduil que por más que viviese en Nueva York, su lado elfico siempre estará en los cálidos bosques y en las brisas frescas de primavera.

Pero no era lo único que lo tenia de mal humor. El hecho de que Gandalf, tras un mensaje de texto, lo hiciese cambiar de planes a último momento, no lo toleraba. Se consideraba una persona incapaz de seguir mandatos de otros; sin embargo, esta era una excepción debido a la situación.

Ahora, dentro de la limusina y en compañía de Legolas y de Tauriel, ahora como una mujer de pulcro y sobrio traje y con cabello en ondas, se dirigían al 221B de Baker Street a pedido del mago.

-¿Por qué crees que Gandalf nos quiere allí? -Pregunto Legolas a su padre en medio del silencio.

-No especifico -dijo Thranduil -solo nos cito al 221B de Baker Street, al apartamento del afamado Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Sherlock Holmes?

-El famoso detective -aporto Tauriel, sentada junto al empresario-, debí saber que esa dirección me sonaba familiar. Pero, ¿para que nos querría Gandalf allí? ¿Crees que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar…?

-Todo a su tiempo, Tauriel, aun no conozco las artimañas de Mithrandir y mucho menos si los tiempos modernos alteraron o suavizaron a Thorin Escudo de Roble, cualquier cosa que encontremos en ese lugar, hay que estar preparados.

Su asistente e hijo intercambiaron miradas debido a la forma en como el mayor sonreía y acariciaba el bastón entre sus manos, conscientes del arma escondida dentro de la misma.

_**[…]**_

El té de menta no estaba haciendo efecto en John, no al menos como la Sra. Hudson se lo esperaba.

Luego de haber vuelto, enfadado y sin decir una palabra, sin mencionar solo, la mujer supo que algo estaba mal y se dispuso a preparar una infusión para bajar la tensión en el medico, aguardando a poder obtener alguna información sobre el paradero del ausente Sherlock.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y John permanecía aun en silencio en el sofá, con la mirada fija en algún punto. Preocupada, decidió que ya era momento de hablar.

-John –dijo de frente al medico -¿Dónde esta Sherlock?

La atención de su inquilino seguía perdida en el espacio.

-Por favor, John.

Ahora de cuclillas, tomo las manos de John entre las suyas y esta vez, él no pudo negarse de no mirarla a los ojos, cristalinos y lleno de lagrimas.

Algo dentro de él se quebró, era inhumano hacer que esa mujer dulce y atenta llorara a causa de su indiferencia provocada por alguien más. Simplemente no era justo.

-Sherlock estará bien, solo esta en prisión aunque deduzco que no por mucho tiempo –relato de la manera más calmada y dulce que pudo.

-¿Qué paso ahora? -Pregunto la Sra. Hudson.

-Es lo que me gustaría saber.

Antes de que ella volviera a decir algo, la campana de la puerta de entrada sonó. La mujer se excuso y rápidamente bajo a ver, dándole tiempo a John practicar técnicas de respiración para calmarse. Menos de un minuto después, la Sra. Hudson retornaba en compañía de un hombre mayor de sombrero y bufanda plateada.

Por segunda vez en el día, John tuvo un episodio de deja vu.

-Tenemos otro cliente -apremio la mujer-, aunque le explique que el Sr. Holmes no estaría disponible esta noche.

-Oh, no tiene porque preocuparse, me conformare con hablar con su socio. Él sabrá que hacer -añadió Gandalf con una mirada justificativa hacia John.

-Si eso esta bien para usted, entonces no hay problema, siéntense.

John se levanto y señalo el sofá verde hacia Gandalf -¡Iré por más café y galletas!

La Sra. Hudson fue a preparar las cosas, dejando a ambos hombres solos en la sala.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es su motivo para requerir los servicios de Sherlock, Señor…?

-Grey, Gandalf Grey -concedió el mago con una sonrisa -en realidad, hay una propuesta que debo hacerle a usted mas que a su socio, después de todo, él y yo ya hemos mantenido una conversación previa.

La mención de aquello extraño a John pero antes de poder decir algo, la campana de la entrada volvió a sonar.

-Deben ser mis acompañantes -dijo Gandalf-, los estaba esperando.

Mas extrañado aun, fue el medico quien bajo a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, tres figuras lo aguardaban bajo las sombras del alumbrado público.

-¿Sherlock Holmes? -Indago el hombre mas alto de fuerte presencia y aires de soberbia observando de pies a cabeza a John.

-John Watson, su socio.

-Oh -musito, indiferente -¿el Señor Grey esta aquí?

-Ahm, si, dijo que-

Sin tiempo a terminar, Thranduil junto a su compañía ingreso y se dirigieron al departamento dejando tras de si un rastro de descaro y superioridad. John se quedo en la puerta procesando lo que había ocurrido antes de cerrarla y volverse hacia el departamento. Allí, ya los cuatro nuevos visitantes se reunían en la sala en una charla amena con la mujer.

-Demasiada gente -comento para si John.

-…Realmente es él –oyó a Thranduil, aun desconocido para si, decir a Gandalf.

Optando por ignorar tal comentario confuso, John tomo una silla y se compenetro en la junta.

-Veo que ya todos están aquí, Señor Grey-

-Llámeme Gandalf –irrumpió el mago.

-De acuerdo, Gandalf, ya que todos están aquí ¿podría seguir hablándome sobre esta propuesta que usted tenía para…mí?

-Por supuesto, sin mucho que decir para no irnos por las ramas, quisiera proponerle si desea sumarse a una "aventura".

John pestañeo.

-¿Aventura? ¿Cómo un caso o misión? Explíquese, no logro entender -titubeo casi entre risas.

-Te dije que no funcionaria -reprendió Thranduil a Gandalf.

-Claro que si lo hará.

-Con esa clase de pregunta lo dudo -dijo Tauriel -¿estas seguro de que es él?

-Sin duda, el parecido es enorme pero entiendo tu punto, yo también tendría mis dudas pero, hay una cosa que me lo confirmo: Smaug.

Los tres elfos se sorprendieron por la mención del nombre del dragón, John no pegaba el hilo de comprensión dentro de la conversación sin mencionar sentirse excluido aun siendo él motivo de dicha charla.

-¿Insinúas que el dragón también esta aquí? -Thranduil no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-Claro que si, ya me he encontrado con él -informo Gandalf -y puedo confirmar que esta mas que gustoso de poder ayudarnos en nuestro asunto, incluido con el asunto de Bilbo Bolsón.

-¿Bilbo Bolsón? -Inquirió John, sorprendido de oír de nuevo ese nombre-, he oído ese nombre antes, Thorin Durin me llamo así al igual que Sherlock. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo.

Desconcertado, John se levanto y camino hacia la chimenea, se froto el rostro un par de veces y se volvió hacia sus clientes, abrumado por la duda de demasiadas coincidencias ocurridas en un mismo día por personas que parecían conectarse entre si.

Todo parecía una cortina de humo. El departamento completo comenzó a dar vueltas, John necesitaba sentarse o se desmayaría.

-Creo que ha sido un poco pronto, Gandalf -dijo Thranduil mientras Tauriel guiaba a John a sentarse.

El profesor de universidad se limito a lanzar una mirada furtiva al empresario.

Pasaron minutos antes de que John comenzara a sentirse mas relajado, en compañía de un vaso de agua azucarada y las dulces palabras de la Sra. Hudson y Tauriel que quien con solo verla, podía denotar un halo de luz alrededor de la mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

Algo extraño si lo pensaba.

Pero toda su tranquilidad se acabo cuando de repente, una de las ventanas exploto, sobresaltando a todos en el pequeño departamento. Legolas, rápido, se levanto y camino hacia un objeto en el suelo (causante del alboroto). Noto que era una pequeña lata oscura, sin nada escrito que les pudiera dar referencia de que podría tratarse. Hasta que de la parte superior, un mecanismo hizo clic y humo comenzó a salir.

Asustado lo dejo caer y de inmediato, más de las mismas latas, precisamente una cantidad de tres más, atravesaron las ventanas del 221B. Todas destilando un espeso humo.

-¡Es gas somnífero!

Antes de que pudieran taparse las narices o salir del apartamento, todos cayeron inconscientes.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Papá!

Bardo ignoro el grito escandaloso proveniente de su hija menor, Tilda, y se concentro en el periódico frente a sus narices, el café se coló por sus fosas nasales y no se resistió de probarlo. Amargo. Intenso. Vigorizante, justo como a él le gustaba. Le guiño un ojo a su esposa en forma de agradecimiento por la infusión pero antes de que ella respondiera Tilda apareció en la cocina con grandes lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus pequeños hombros daban sobresaltos, y sin mas se aferro de Bardo; este, no comprendía que sucedía.

-Tilda, cariño ¿sucede algo? ¿Otra pesadilla? -Dijo al tomar a su hija entre brazos, mortificado por haber ignorado el llanto de su pequeña, que se veía muy, muy aterrada.

-Si -gimoteo Tilda.

-¿Nos puedes decir que sucedía en tu pesadilla? -Dijo Marian, esposa y madre dedicada, sobando la espalda de la niña.

En respuesta Tilda escondió el rostro en el hombro de Bardo y ambos quedaron enterados que ella no estaba preparada para hablar aun. En eso, Bain, el hijo varón (y único) del medio, entro a la cocina y noto la escena.

-Oh, Tilda a tenido otra pesadilla -soltó con burla.

-Bain, ya hemos hablado de esto -advirtió Bardo.

-No seria un buen hermano si no molesto a mi hermanita, papá; ya lo hemos hablado -enfatizo la ultima parte tras tomar una manzana del frutero sobre la mesa y levantando los hombros con inocencia.

-Mira tu, ¿Cuándo sucedió esta conversación que yo no me entere? -Inquirió Marian, una chispa maliciosa brillaba en sus ojos y Bain trago saliva antes de salir corriendo. Una pequeña risita advirtió a Bardo que Tilda ya había dejado de llorar.

-Bien, ya que alguien finalmente ha dejado de sollozar, es tiempo de que nos cuentes que soñaste.

La pequeña levanto la mirada y la volvió a bajar, nerviosa -Bueno, había fuego, la casa se estaba quemando. Toda la ciudad se quemaba…-un quejido broto de su boca-, todos gritaban y tu habías desaparecido, ¡estaba tan asustada!

-Oh, mi amor, solo fue un sueño -Marian se inclino y beso el cabello de Tilda.

-¡No fue solo un sueño! ¡Era real! ¡Laketown se quemaba! ¡Nosotros estuvimos allí, Bain, Sigrid, Papá, Tauriel, Smaug quemaba todo a su paso!

Algo dentro de Bardo se retorció de un vago reconocimiento.

-Tilda, solo fue un sueño -dijo, mas con intención de convencerse a si mismo que a su hija.

-¡No lo fue! ¡Porque no lo recuerdas papá! ¡Porque no recuerdas que Smaug ataco nuestro hogar luego de que los enanos de Erebor se hospedaran con nosotros!

Ambos adultos se sorprendieron de la forma tan apasionada y dolorosa que su hija se refería a su sueño que ella consideraba real, a pesar de que ninguna sabia de que estaba hablando. O, Bardo eso pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente, experimento el mismo terror que su hija. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas, el lago parecía una hoguera y la ciudad se convirtió en cenizas antes de que el alba apareciera. Huesos, llamaradas y un dragón chillando lo despertaron. Fue allí cuando Bardo lo recordó todo. Lloro al borde de la cama por su esposa muerta bajo los efectos de una mortal fiebre pero que yacía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Desde entonces, nada fue igual.

Los días pasaron pesados y lentos a medida que más recuerdos volvían y en ocasiones, Bardo se sentía un extraño en su hogar, en su trabajo o en su ciudad. El único consuelo con el que contaba era su familia, que al igual que él, comenzaba a recordar una vida entre barcos, mercaderes, pobreza e historias plagadas de maldiciones y desgracias.

Dos semanas pasaron antes de que todos se sentaran a tener una charla. Fue confuso y tenso, los niños lloraron y los adultos lo hicieron aun más, Bardo no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de su esposa pálida y fría como el hielo.

-¡Vamos Bardo! ¡Se un buen amigo y no me dejes solo viendo la repetición!

-Lorenzo, debo terminar este papeleo, que por cierto te correspondía a ti, para mañana. El Liverpool y PSG puede esperar.

-¡La repetición de la Champions no puede esperar! -Reitero, levantando las manos el compañero de trabajo de Bardo, un hombre de piel aceitunada, cabello y ojos bronce como el trigo.

Bardo lo miro y levanto una ceja -Créeme, hasta la Champions puede esperar a esto -señalo al desastre de papeles y cálculos en su escritorio -ahora, lárgate, debo terminar esto.

-Bardo, prometo lavar tu coche por los próximos 3 meses y hacer todos tus papeles si decides ver el partido conmigo.

Se oía tentador, pero el antiguo arquero sabía que podía conseguir más. Ignoro el comentario y continuo resolviendo el papeleo, por su parte, Lorenzo comenzaba a desesperarse. No era divertido comer pizza y beber cerveza solo cuando se veía un partido de football. Más si sabia que Bardo era un entusiasta del deporte que adoraba el Liverpool, tendría que elevar la apuesta.

-Bien, tu ganas -dijo Lorenzo -lavare tu coche 6 meses y una vez al mes, te invitare a ti y a tu familia a un paseo en el yate de mi cuñado.

-Lorenzo, tengo mi propia embarcación.

-¡Si, pero esto es gratis!

De nuevo, una ceja se levanto en la cara de Bardo pero antes de que pueda responderle, sintió el zumbido de algo vibrar entre medio de sus papeles, maldijo mientras movía de un lado al otro el obstáculo hasta que encontró su localizador.

-Mierda, me necesitan en los muelles de descarga -se levanto y tomo su saco. Lorenzo se quedo de pie allí, perplejo por la indiferencia que Bardo le dirigía.

-Eres un pésimo amigo.

-No me decías lo mismo aquella noche de Pascua hace 3 años, ¿lo recuerdas? -Retruco Bardo antes de salir por la puerta, triunfante.

Pero apenas se zambullo en la fresca noche española, donde no se veía un alma deambulando por allí sino que podía oírse el retumbar, chasquidos, y pitantes sirenas de espíritus de metal marchar a paso lento con preciosas cargas de buques que descargar a altas horas de la noche, casi media, desde puertos lejanos en África.

A medida que Bardo se acercaba al muelle de descarga, dentro de a camioneta con el logo del Puerto en la puerta del piloto, una extraña sensación pinchaba en su pecho y hacia temblar sus dedos sobre el volante del vehículo. Miro el mensaje en su localizador y suspiro, cepillándose hacia atrás el cabello para evitar comenzar a cabecear. Por suerte no tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar y apenas bajo del vehículo un trabajador con mameluco naranja, chaleco de franjas fluorescentes y casco se le acerco; lucia agitado.

-Lamento si estabas viendo el partido -vapor escapaba de la boca del buen hombre de casi 40 años y cabello oscuro con ciertas canas que nacían en su sien.

-No te preocupes, el PSG iba a perder de todas formas -apremio Bardo dándole una palmada en el brazo -bien, menos charla, ¿para que llamaste?

El hombre miro distraídamente a todos lados, las luces y formas humanas que andaban por alli y los contenedores que prácticamente pendían sobre sus cabezas no eran de su interés.

-Es mas fácil mostrártelo que decírtelo. Ven.

Entregándole un casco y distanciamiento, Bardo siguió al hombre y querido amigo, Esteban por entre medio de contenedores, todos apilados entre si y con un pequeño y estrecho pasillo que los separaba entre si. Hizo falta una linterna para alumbrar el camino alejado del alumbrado del muelle que era bastante deficiente.

-Pensé en llamar a la Autoridad Portuaria primero, pero recordé que no atenderían hasta mañana y recordé que tú andabas dando vueltas por aquí, así que…bueno, tú sabes, esta prohibido ingresar objetos al puerto que no estén registrados.

-¿Y de que trata nuestro pequeño contrabando? ¿Inmigrantes? ¿Comida orgánica? ¿Animales?

-Restos arqueológicos.

Bardo lo miro sorprendido. No esperaba tal respuesta pero por la seriedad en cara de su amigo no contradijo nada. El silencio continuo hasta que llegaron hasta el final donde doblaba a la izquierda y solo tenias un pasaje y la barandilla que te protegía de no caer el mar. Esteban subió por una escalera de la torre y Bardo lo siguió; arriba notaron a alguien mas custodiando un contenedor completamente abierto.

-¡Bardo, que gusto que estés aquí! -Saludo jocoso el hombre de piel morena y mismo mameluco.

-Lázaro, ¿viste que hay allí? -Bardo se interno dentro del contenedor sin esperar respuesta alguna, cajas y muebles obstaculizaron su camino pero tampoco no era nada nuevo. Siempre recibían cargas de este tipo, sobre todo de grandes aristocráticos que ofrecían donaciones anónimas a centros culturales o museos.

-Ah si -dijo Lázaro, revisando una lista en mano -todo esta en orden, excepto por aquella caja en el fondo, allí, sobre el esquinero.

Guiado por su amigo, Bardo se dirigió al mismo fondo de la caja de metal, levantando la linterna un poco más hasta casi tropezar con aquel mueble viejo y polvorienta donde en uno de sus estantes, una pulcra caja pero de aspecto maltrecho y descuidado reposaba. Fue entonces que Bardo sintió la voz. Una voz que lo llamaba y tentaba, susurrándole dulces y venenosas palabras.

_Tres anillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el cielo; Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedra; Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir. Uno para el Señor Oscuro. Uno que los gobernara, Uno que los encontrara, uno que los atraerá a las tinieblas en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras…_

Cual cantico perpetrado por elfos, pero mas siniestro y retorcido, Bardo se vio embelesado y atraído a la caja, incapaz de detenerse pues solo sus pensamientos y movimientos estaban destinos a alcanzar aquel objeto que contenía en su interior un poder maligno y siniestro, cuya existencia no sirvió de mas que para causar caos y destrucción, sangre y guerras.

Era tal el encantamiento que Bardo no podía resistirse a su llamado y no fue hasta que casi arrancando la tapa de un zarpazo no supo cual bello y peligroso se trataba su contenido. Brillaba cual estrella en el cielo y susurraba cual espíritu danzando entre las praderas del norte de Lothien, como en los cuentos de antaño y el deseaba poseerlo, solo para él. Su único precioso.

-…Mi precioso…- las palabras sisearon entre sus labios.

-¡Bardo, hombre! -un golpe en el hombro lo despertó del trance, casi se lanzo sobre Lázaro para abrazarlo por haberlo alejado de la tentación que ese nefasto anillo dentro de esa caja, envuelto en terciopelo rojo. No se permitiría manipular por el.

Aunque no sabia como lo haría, pues, estaba solo en este basto y extraño mundo moderno. El y ese anillo que nunca había conocido en persona pero que las leyendas le habían dado la impresión de que el mejor destino que pudo tener fue caer en un volcán junto a la criatura que tal vez, más lo codiciaba más que su creador.

Bardo lo oculto en la caja fuerte de su oficina, siendo por ahora un lugar seguro y provisorio de momento. Y porque mas que este lo llamara, el no abriría esa caja, aun si le costaba la vida.

Pero, el alivio vino antes de lo que esperaba. Apenas tres días después, un hombre anciano, de cabello blanco, traje de tweed gris y bufanda plateada se presento allí y la alegría no podía ser más inmensa al oír la risa cristalina del viejo Gandalf.

-¡Oh, Gandalf, pero que buen augurio arrastro el mar hasta mi! Creía que era el único que sufrió esta terrible maldición -dijo Bardo, casi al borde de las lágrimas y Gandalf le ofreció una entrañable sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, mi querido Bardo, no eres el único y mucho menos el ultimo, gran Señor del Valle -dijo luego de soltarse del abrazo del hombre y sentarse a recobrar el aire -, no te imaginas quienes mas corren con tu suerte.

Asi, Gandalf comenzó a relatarse sus encuentros con Thranduil al otro lado del Atlántico, la congregación del Concilio Blanco, esta vez sin participación de Saruman, el traidor. Y le comento su preocupación por aun no lograr ponerse en contacto con Thorin y mas importante aun, Bilbo Bolsón.

-El pequeño e intrépido Bilbo -rememoraba con nostalgia y alegría Bardo, sentado tras su escritorio -, me pregunto que será de él; lo ultimo que supe fue que zarpo hacia las Tierras Imperecederas contigo, Gandalf. Y También oí de la hazaña que su sobrino, Frodo, logro con el Anillo Único.

Tras mencionarlo, la piel se le erizo a Bardo y miro hacia la pintura barata colgada allí que escondía la caja fuerte que a su vez, mantenía a salvo dicho objeto de caer en manos equivocadas. Oh, y Gandalf sabía todo esto. Como así también, sabía cuan difícil era para Bardo evitar el encanto del Anillo.

-Eres valiente y fuerte, Bardo Señor del Valle pero ya no deberás preocuparte -dijo y llamo la atención de Bardo-, el peso del anillo corresponde a otro con aun mayor valentía y coraje de la que puedas imaginar, y de la que el mismo conoce.

-¿Acaso hablas de Frodo? -Cuestiono el pescador, intrigado y preocupado.

-Frodo, no, es Bilbo de quien estoy hablando.

Bardo no se convencía de todo, porque a final de cuentas, fue Frodo, quien en ayuda de la Comunidad del Anillo destruyo dicho artefacto pero una vez que Gandalf explico las desdichas y desaventuras que Bilbo tuyo que soportar con esa desgracia por años y con su vivencia directa del carácter del hobbit, estaba de acuerdo con Gandalf. Solo Bilbo podía conllevar, una vez más, tan peligrosa misión.

-¿Pero que hare hasta que encuentres y reagrupes a todos? No puedo salir del país con tal cosa, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla -confeso Bardo.

-Mantén esto contigo y recuerda, siempre hay esperanza aun en el rincón más oscuro de todos. Ah, y no te sorprendas si un amigo mío te visita sin avisar.

Antes de partir, Gandalf le obsequio un talismán de madera con runas talladas en la misma, era apenas del tamaño de un botón atada a un cordón de plata pero para Bardo era un signo de consuelo y tranquilidad.

Solo le aguardaba esperar por el llamado de Gandalf y así partir a donde sea que este lo convocara, aun al mismísimo otro lado del mundo. Era incierto y la espera seria tortuosa siendo guardián del Anillo, sin embargo, no dejaba de recordarse que hubo otras personas que tuvieron el trabajo de cargarlo consigo y corrieron peligros insospechados con el afán de destruirlo. A su lado, era una simple tarea que hasta un niño podía cumplir, y Bardo, lo cumpliría.

Pues, era hombre de palabra y eso no podía destruirlo ni con los siglos ni con las nuevas vidas en mundos modernos.

_**Tres Meses más tarde**_

El sol quemaba y daba alegría. En lo más alto del impecable y despejado cielo de mayo, brillaba con intensidad, la misma que obligaba a Marian a colocar a sus tres hijos protector solar en cada rincón visible de su piel cada 20 minutos.

-¡Pero Mama! -Protestaba Bain, intentando zafarse de aplicarse el maloliente producto blanco que su madre frotaba en sus mejillas.

-Me lo agradecerás algún día y notes que no tienes cáncer de piel. Ahora, tu turno, Sigrid.

-Ash, pero mama si estamos en medio de una sombra.

-¡Pues dile eso a tu cuerpo cuando te insoles!

-¡Mama, para ya! ¡Ya tengo casi 17, no soy una niña, me avergüenzas!

Ignorando los imploro de su hija, Marian se dispuso en aplicarle el protector, en cambio Bardo y Tilda observaban entre risas la situación, ambos con grandes vasos de limonada fresca, bajo la fachada de una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería al borde del mar, sobre el muelle 12 en lo que se suponía una salida familiar un sábado por la tarde.

-¡Y Listo! -Anuncio Marian tras poner el protector en la piel de su hija mayor, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a los dioses que tengo una esposa tan dedicada, fuerte, inteligente y bella para que cuide por nuestros hijos, ah, y por mi -dijo Bardo y Marian, ocupando un lugar a su lado levanto una ceja.

-Hablas como los hombres que zarpan al mar, prometiendo que su corazón les pertenece no solo al mar si no a una pobre e ingenua muchacha que aguarda por ellos en tierra firme.

Ella se inclino sobre sus codos y clavo una mirada desafiante en Bardo, y este, por costumbre la imito.

-Vaya, además de bella, obstinada y difícil. Al igual que el mar embravecido en una tormenta.

-Dios, eso es muy cursi…y extraño si no fuese que nuestra familia resulta ser una antigua familia de mercaderes que paso a ser reyes en una vida muy lejana -opino Sigrid.

-Sin mencionar que Papa lucho en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejercitos y sobrevivió -agrego Tilda con exaltación.

-¡Y Mato al último gran dragón con la última flecha negra usándome como arco! -Finalizo Bain.

-Vaya, todo lo que perdí -suspiro Marian, un tanto triste-, y te juro, ¡menos mal que no estaba viva sino te despellejaba si me enteraba que usaste a nuestro hijo como arco para matar a un dragón!

-¡Hubieses asustado a Smaug con solo enfadarte y se hubiese ido para jamás volver! -Bromeo Bardo. Marian le propino un golpe en el hombre y los cinco continuaron en silencio.

Las torres comenzaban a perfilarse en oscuras sombras y el castillo de Santa Barbará en lo alto de la ciudad se iluminaba como perla bajo las medias sombras del atardecer, cuando los niños decidieron dar una vuelta por allí, dejando solos a sus padres que se mantuvieron por un periodo de tiempo en silencio. Ambos, sumergidos en profundos pensamientos relacionados al anillo y al porque Gandalf aun no aparecía.

-No confió en ese mago -dijo Marian, de repente.

-Marian, ya lo hemos discutido, Gandalf no es el mago mas ortodoxo ni pacifista que puedas conocer pero es de confianza; si aun no aparece es porque aun no reúne al resto.

-Y dime, ¿Quiénes son este resto? Que yo haya muerto prematuramente no significa que no deba saber en los negocios que mi esposo se inmiscuyo en mi ausencia -dijo ella.

-Es complicado -dijo Bardo tras un largo suspiro-, sucedieron muchas cosas en esos tiempos.

-Oh, pues, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, los niños no están y no creo que tu buen amigo Gandalf decida aparecer ahora -el tono condescendiente de Marian casi desespero a Bardo pero ella tenia razón.

-Ok, tu, ganas. Te lo contare.

Detalle tras detalle, desde el primer encuentro con los enanos a las orillas del rio, hasta el alojamiento que les ofreció y la audiencia con el gobernador, Bardo no se detuvo solo que al momento de contar lo que sucedió a la ciudad del Lago con la llegada de Smaug, Marian podía notar lo tenso que su esposo se veía y no dudo en tomar su mano. Bardo continúo y relato como lo habían perdido todo y como la gente se hallaba desesperanzada y perdida y traicionada por los enanos.

Luego siguió, la guerra, la cruel y fría guerra acompañada de Elfos del Bosque Negro, Orcos y enanos, todos con el único objetivo de obtener el oro que yacía enterrado en aquella imponente montaña. Bardo se sorprendió a su mismo al sentir una lagrima caer por su mejilla cuando relato sobre el funeral de Thorin.

-Tal vez, una vez sucumbió a la enfermedad y trajo consigo desgracia a nuestro pueblo pero jamás hubo otro enano que pelease por su familia tanto como el. Thorin hubiese sido un gran rey si su codicia no lo hubiese consumido en el peor momento. Aun así, era honroso ante su pueblo.

-Me gustaría conocerlo, por como lo describes, digo. Y también, me gustaría conocer a este tal Thranduil que me parece que es una reina del drama si no me equivoco -Marian no evito reírse y Bardo tampoco, porque su esposa tenia razón, Thranduil era una total diva.

Tras un largo dia, llegar a casa era un alivio. Los niños cayeron rendidos al sueño apenas tocaron sus camas y ellos estarían por hacer lo mismo sino fuese porque el teléfono pegado a la pared de la cocina no hubiese sonado.

-Yo ire, tu ve a la cama.

Dicho esto, Bardo tomo el tuvo y una respiración agitada al otro lado lo consterno.

-¡Bardo! Soy yo, ¡no tengo mucho tiempo así que escúchame!

-¿Gandalf? Gandalf, ¡dime que sucede! -Susurro para no alertar a su esposa y se apego al teléfono.

-Escúchame atentamente, ellos están detrás del anillo ¡no puedes permitir que lo obtengan, oíste, no pueden tenerlo en sus manos o todos pereceremos!

-¿Quiénes, de quienes hablas Gandalf? ¿Acaso estas en peligro?

-¡Yo estaré bien, tonto! -Mascullo el mago, enfadado -¡Tu solo preocúpate por proteger el anillo hasta que el resto te contacte!

Solo antes de que Bardo dijera algo, el sonido de un disparo se oyó y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-¡No tengo mucho tiempo, protege el anillo y ve a Londres cuando Thorin te contacte! ¡No antes, solo cuando el te llame!

-¡Pero..:! -la línea murió. Silencio resonó en la casa y Bardo no sabia que decir. Estaba preocupado por Gandalf quien no poseía poderes en este mundo como para poder protegerse pero debía centrar las cosas y hacer lo que este le decía: proteger el anillo, a como de lugar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Mithrandir, te has vuelto mas mañoso con los años entre los mortales -dijo Elrond observando el arma de juguete entre sus manos.

-Bueno, mi querido Elrond -rio, secándose el sudor de la frente-, a veces debes mentir un poco si quieres que las cosas funcionen.

-Pues las mentiras solo entorpecerán el camino de la verdad, mas, cuando sea necesaria -una voz tranquila y fresco provino del porche, sentada en una silla se mimbre y una taza de te reposando en la mesita a su lado. Galadriel disfrutaba de la brisa primaveral de Holanda en la temporada.

Ambos hombres dentro del hogar, se miraron entre si y Gandalf, salió atravesando las puertas francesas abiertas de par en par, y se posiciono junto a la mujer de ya no tan largo cabello dorado pero que ni aun así, no habían perdido su esplendor.

-El hombre moderno debe mentir y sin magia, pues me temo, que no soy de mucha mas ayuda.

-Te equivocas, pues la magia es solo un instrumento pero la mente y el espíritu son grandes armas que la oscuridad jamás podrá derrotar.


	7. Chapter 7

_-¡Bilbo!_

Esa voz. Podía reconocer esa voz.

_-¡Bilbo! ¡Bilbo!_

Esa voz traía dolor y nostalgia.

-¡John!

Apenas era ya un espontáneo recuerdo del pasado que debía olvidar. Él debía olvidar.

-Está despertando…-

Lento y aturdido, John comenzó a abrir los ojos y las fuertes luces titilantes de las sirenas lo descolocaron. Gimió tras sentir la fuerte migraña sacudir su cerebro al intentar sentarse. Lestrade lo obligo a recostarse en la camilla.

-Tranquilo, tigre, necesitas descansar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde…donde estoy?

-En Baker Street, alguien los drogo.

De golpe, todo volvió a su cabeza. La charla con Lestrade, el mensaje de Sherlock, la torre de Industrias Erebor, Gandalf y sus tres acompañantes, su enfado y el humo. Mucho humo. Otra vez la confusión lo debilito.

-No te preocupes, todos están bien –le aseguro el detective de Scotland Yard luego de que John se desplomara en la camilla, agobiado -tu procura descansar, aun hay algo que debes ver.

Arriba, en el apartamento, las pericias se estaban llevando a cabo por la Sargento Sally Donovan. Merodeando por allí, ignorando las advertencias de los forenses (tras despertar luego del ataque), Gandalf y Thranduil intentaban poder visualizar las runas escritas en pintura blanca sobre la chimenea.

-Esto es una escena del crimen, no se permiten civiles -advirtió la mujer.

-Nosotros no somos simples civiles, mujer -contradijo Thranduil -ahora, déjeme leer esas runas.

Echando a un lado a la policía que obstruía la entrada del departamento, el antiguo rey elfo se abrió paso, vaporoso y a gusto de retomar las viejas costumbres de mandato que lo definían. Pegado a el por detrás, Gandalf lo siguió.

Ambos se quedaron observando, en sumo silencio, las runas escritas y en este punto, Sally ya se había cansado de luchar con los dos hombres y continuo supervisando, un poco recordándole a Sherlock Holmes, de quien se sorprendía, brillaba por su ausencia.

-Jamás se perdería un caso como este, menos en su apartamento.

-Silencio, intentamos pensar -Thranduil mando a callar a la sargenta y continúo la observación.

-Lo que intenta decir, es que, el silencio es el mejor consejero en momentos de duda. -Aclaró Gandalf -Creí que habías mejorado tus habilidades sociales, _mi rey._

Una mirada de soslayo provino del empresario -Mithrandir, tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar de sociales, estas runas no son algo que esté muy familiarizado conmigo, si no, que son mucho más antiguas. Algunos rasgos puedo reconocer_,_ pero me temo que casi todo lo demás es desconocido para mí.

-Oh, al parecer tienes razón -asintió el mago, recorriendo con las manos las escrituras, fascinado-, estas son antiguas inscripciones. No hay muchos que puedan recordar su significado y haber renacido en este mundo. Puede que Lord Elrond y Lady Galadriel sepan esclarecer nuestras dudas.

-Y ¿acaso tú sabes de su paradero?

-Por supuesto que si -aseguro con firmeza -¿Quién mas que ellos empezarían a buscarte a ti y a los enanos de Thorin? El Concilio Blanco siempre procurara por la paz de la Tierra Media.

-Aun que ya no estemos en la Tierra Media -esclareció el antiguo elfo en un acercamiento agudo hacia el mago -debes recordar aquello Gandalf; ya no estamos en nuestro tiempo y la verdad, la idea de que los hombres ciegos de ahora se involucren es una pésima idea.

-Por eso mismo debemos detener lo que sea que se este formando allí afuera. Azog y alguien más conspiran, mi querido Thranduil. Y solo nosotros podemos detenerlos.

-Oigan ustedes dos -ambos se volvieron ante la voz de Lestrade al notarlos allí -¿Qué hacen en mi escena? Los civiles están restringidos.

-Mil disculpas, Señor -reclinó la cabeza Gandalf en señal de disculpa -solo murmurábamos teorías que no son mas que chismes y la verdad nos sorprende la ausencia del señor Holmes; luego de tal incidente, esperaba que el fuese el primero en venir.

Lestrade hundió las manos en los bolsillos, tomado por sorpresa por tales comentarios directos de aquel hombre pacifico.

-No debe preocuparse, él llegara en cualquier momento.

-Eso espero o estaría muy, muy decepcionado.

**[…]**

Thorin lanzo las llaves al platón de vidrio en la mesita junto a la puerta del Penthouse, seguido de sus sobrinos quienes charlaban animadamente entre si. Dejo escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios en su camino a la cocina, se despojo de saco y corbata y los arrojo al sofá de cuero.

Abrió el refrigerador gris platino y tomo una botella de cerveza que dejo descansar un instante en el moretón verde-morado que ahora manchaba su mandíbula.

-¿Aun duele? -Pregunto Fili, con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz por la mueca de dolor en su tío.

-Pasara, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Destapó la cerveza y le dio un largo sorbo, con dirección al sofá, y ocupo el lado libre junto a Kili que en ese momento era poseedor del teléfono y un catalogo de lugares de comida en la mano.

-Un poco de buena comida te hará olvidar lo ocurrido en la tarde; ya sabes, como una noche de hombres.

Fili sonrió divertido al ver una chispa traviesa en los ojos de su hermano menor. Se unió a su familia en el sofá, al otro lado de Kili.

-Me da igual. Pidan lo que quieran muchachos, estaré feliz de poder pasar una velada tranquila con mis sobrinos favoritos -dijo Thorin, jocoso y perezoso, tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Qué otros sobrinos tienes que no nos hayamos enterado? -Se mofo Fili del comentario de su tío.

-Ruego a Durin a que ustedes, par de alborotadores, sean los únicos.

-Si lo dices por lo ocurrido con el cangrejo aquella vez en Grecia, fue totalmente culpa de Fili -acuso Kili de inmediato.

-¡Claramente fue tu culpa! -Se defendió de vuelta el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡No es cierto, maldito mentiroso!

Y antes de que Thorin encontrase energías para intervenir, ambos hermanos terminaron en el suelo luchando infantilmente y diciéndose insultos ridículos que rememoraban sus infancias en las Montañas Azules. Él los dejo ser, observando divertido la escena hasta que su estomago exigió comida.

Pero viendo que ninguno de sus sobrinos dejaría la lucha, tomo el teléfono y llamo al primer lugar de comida oriental que se le vino a la cabeza.

Casi media hora más tarde, dichos sobrinos corrían a la puerta ante el llamado de que su comida había arribado. Thorin se volvió sobre el sofá, preocupado de que su cena terminase en el suelo a manos de los revoltosos hermanos que continuaban con su pelea.

-¡Espero que mi comida llegue a mí o los despido a ambos!

-Que mala suerte -balbuceo Kili en posesión de una caja de pollo frito abierta y con una pieza en su boca-, no trabajo para ti.

-Seguirá siendo así si no traes las alitas, joven. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-Pagándole al chico de la comida por haber perdido.

-Gracias por eso, cara de trasgo -Fili comento al regresar, propinándole un golpe en la nuca a Kili que casi se atraganta con el pollo frito.

-Ya dejen de cotorrear y vengan, hay que terminar la película.

Riendo como el par de niños que seguían siendo, ambos jóvenes (de 27 y 22, respectivamente) se lanzaron al sofá con la comida en mano y se acurrucaron bajo una manta en función de poder continuar viendo una de las tantas películas recurrentes de Liam Nesson, congelada en el televisor.

Las luces se apagaron y solo el brillo del plasma fue suficiente para que escarbaran en la comida oriental que rebosaba en la mesa de café y en solemne silencio, los tres descendientes de Durin disfrutaron de la película de acción.

No paso mucho para que Fili y Kili cayeran rendidos a los encantos de Morfeo, enredados y abrazados entre si, como en los viejos tiempos en Ered Luin. Thorin miraba enternecido la forma en como sus sobrinos dormían, estando él por seguir el mismo ejemplo.

Desafortunadamente, eso no pasaría. La imagen de Bilbo y Smaug en su oficina esa misma tarde seguían persiguiéndolo. Estaba esperanzado de poder reunirse con el hobbit en la manera mas emotiva posible, sin embargo, una expresión de indiferencia y negación le destrozo las expectativas que luego se tornaron en cólera tras la revelación del dichoso detective que Gandalf le había aconsejado y que no era nadie mas que Smaug, el dragón que desterró a su gente de su hogar.

La misma razón por la cual el emprendió el viaje peligroso de vuelta a Erebor. La misma razón por la cual el cayo en la enfermedad del oro y declaro guerra a los hombres y elfos.

Thorin dejo de prestar atención a la película y pensó en la forma de hacer reaccionar a Bilbo y alejarlo de la bestia de Smaug.

**[…]**

Había pasado 7 horas, 23 minutos y 45 segundos en esa celda. O eso calculo Sherlock. El aburrimiento comenzaba a hacer estragos con su mente, aquellas cuatro paredes comenzaban a cerrarse cada tanto. Pero eso no era lo peor. El abatimiento comprimía su cerebro y destruía sus ideas.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era yacer en la rígida cama de la celda y pensar en toda la situación que lo había llevado hasta ahí y quien era responsable a tanto secretismo, sin embargo, sin internet no podía investigar y mucho menos consultar a su red de vagabundos.

Ni hablar de consultar al anciano de la antigua estación.

Debía esclarecer este misterio. Su orgullo de detective se lo decía.

-Sherlock Holmes -el nombrado miro hacia la puerta y un policía abría la celda, en compañía de Lestrade -felicidades, te vas hoy.

Esto se le hizo extraño a Sherlock, pero no contradijo al policía.

-¿Thorin ha revocado mi restricción? -Inquirió el detective mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el traje en dirección a la puerta.

-No vengo a por eso, Sherlock -Lestrade sonó severo, una vez que el policía se marcho -Algo ha sucedido en Baker Street -la mención de ese lugar preocupo a Sherlock -John y la Sra. Hudson fueron drogados gracias a unas granadas de somníferos que lanzaron al apartamento, incluyendo unos clientes que fueron por ti. Aun no logramos establecer quienes fueron o porque.

Sherlock observo en silencio al detective, meditando.

-Eso es extraño -murmuro -dijiste, ¿Qué solo los hicieron dormir?

-Si y al parecer, era para darles tiempo de entrar al apartamento y dejar un mensaje. Entraron y salieron sin dejar pistas y sin llevarse nada. ¿Te interesa?

Lestrade esperaba ver esa chispa de emoción en los ojos de Sherlock pero solo encontró un rostro ensombrecido e incierto.

-¿Qué mensaje dejaron? -Pregunto tras un largo silencio el detective consultor, ahora fuera de la estación de policía.

-No lo sabemos, esta escrito en símbolos que nadie puede traducir.

De improviso, Sherlock se detuvo y retuvo a su amigo con su mano.

-¿Símbolos? ¿Cómo…runas?

-La verdad no puedo confirmarlo, no tengo idea que demonios es una runa -titubeo Lestrade.

-Bien, entonces vamos por buen camino.

Ambos retornaron a Baker Street, aun asediada de policías pero menos ajetreada que hace unas horas atrás. John junto a la Sra. Hudson decidieron (tras el pedido de Gandalf y la aceptación de Thranduil) ir por esa noche al hotel donde el magnate se hospedaba, junto a su hijo y su asistente, no se sentían seguros de volver al apartamento tras lo ocurrido. John estaba más confundido que nunca y sin mencionar nada al respecto a su visión a nadie.

Tras enterarse, Sherlock supo que su compañero merecía saber toda la verdad, de la manera correcta. Eso implicaba sentarse y hablarlo en compañía de todos los implicados, incluido Thorin y los suyos. Eso no emocionaba en absoluto al detective pero de tratarse lo mejor para todos, en especial para John, lo haría.

**[…]**

La mañana vino en un parpadeo y John solo quería seguir inmerso en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Deseaba que las fantasías de su cabeza se transformasen en su realidad, después de todo, eran creíblemente menos descabelladas que su propia realidad. Todo era un disparate tras otro. Incluso, seguir a un hombre que acababa de conocer esa misma noche a un hotel lujoso y que le pagara una habitación sin chistar superaba a cualquier otro caso que se le haya cruzado en la vida.

Ahora la muerte fingida de Sherlock ya no le parecía tan descabellada.

Hablando del detective, John comenzaba a sentir el pesar tras la furia que provoco Sherlock el día anterior y que encontraba absurdo en estos momentos. No comprendía por que había actuado de tal forma. No negaría que se sintió confundido y aturdido por tantas incoherencias extrañamente sincronizadas entre personas que poco (o casi nada) relación tenían entre si.

Todo era un gran remolino de emociones dentro de su cabeza cuando logro despertar tras un sueño ligero e intermitente que logro establecerse con seguridad en las primeras horas en que el día se asomaba. Su cuerpo se movía con lentitud, como si cargara con una gran pena, abatido a causa de sobresaltos en tan poco tiempo.

John se levanto y se preparo. En los pasillos del lujoso hotel, cubierto de tapices sobrios y con aroma a riqueza pululando de las paredes, la sensación de no pertenecer allí lo invadió. La misma incertidumbre del día anterior lo sorprendió.

Se dirigió a la habitación donde la Sra. Hudson se hospedaba y golpeo 3 veces. No paso mucho para que la mujer le abriera la puerta, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

_Por apenas un segundo, el rostro apacible y dulces palabras de Mary vinieron a su mente._

-Buenos días, John -el medico esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días, me alegro que haya podido pegar un ojo tras lo ocurrido.

-A decir verdad, necesitas más que un pequeño susto como ese para espantar a una anciana como yo -rio -después de todo, ustedes son mis inquilinos. Los sustos son algo que he aceptado con el tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de pena, John acepto la compañía de su ama de llaves en su camino al restaurante para obtener el desayuno.

_Recordaría llamar luego a Mary y preguntarle como le estaba yendo en Praga._

En el camino, hombres en trajes, mujeres con maquillajes sobrios y palabras reservadas para personas presentes a través de un teléfono parecía ser la condición necesaria para andar por allí sin ser mal vista. Por lejos podía notarse que el hotel (más allá de los lujos que prestaba) era también lugar predilecto para hombres de negocios. Bien podía notarse en Thranduil, su cliente generoso de la noche anterior.

Poco sabia de él y por lo poco que pudo observar en el viaje en limusina le dio la certeza de que no era solo un hombre de fuerte y extravagante personalidad, sino, un importante empresario con mente para los negocios. Solo que no comprendió que tendría que ver una persona como Thranduil verse tan interesado por su bienestar.

-¡Allí esta! -La voz de la Sra. Hudson, con una mano sacudiéndose al aire en dirección a una mesa en la parte más alejada y tranquila del basto salón del restaurante ocupada por tres figuras, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se dirigieron allí y de inmediato una serena sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Thranduil, de pies a cabeza en traje, una tableta electrónica en mano y una taza de café negro a su lado. Legolas ayudo con su asiento a la Sra. Hudson. John ocupo un lugar junto a Tauriel.

-Veo que han podido descansar -observó.

-La verdad muy poco –respondió John dando una mirada general-, ¿Qué tal ustedes?

-Sin preocupaciones -devolvió en un tono aburrido y desinteresado Thranduil, con la mirada pegada al aparato en sus manos.

-Esas son buenas noticias -dijo la Sra. Hudson en un intento por ignorar la apatía del empresario.

Ordenaron un ligero desayuno para ellos ya que el grupo de elfos modernos ya habían tomado el suyo. Muchos momentos de silencio se presentaron en el grupo mientras que en otros, las mujeres dentro del circulo se encargaban de hacerlo disipar. Sin embargo, John aun no podía quitarse la extraña sensación de incomodidad y acoso que sentía por parte de aquel misterioso hombre llamado Thranduil.

-Ya es hora.

La orden de Thranduil irrumpió la conversación entre la Sra. Hudson y Tauriel sobre gardenias.

-¿Ya? ¿Piensas ir ahora? -Cuestiono su hijo al verlo levantarse.

-Mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto Legolas, más rápido podremos volver a Nueva York.

Una pizca de irritación contrajo el rostro inmaculado del hombre y tras un bufido, Legolas siguió los pasos de su padre que ahora se dirigían a la entrada del hotel, llevando consigo su bolso.

Tauriel resoplo quitándose de la cara un mechón pelirrojo de su cabello -Me temo que esa es nuestra señal.

-¿Señal para que? -Pregunto John al verla levantarse también.

-Iremos a Industrias Erebor. Estoy segura que el lugar le suena familiar.

Claro que si. Demasiado para su gusto pensó John. Pero, ¿Por qué volverían? Aun el mal rato de ayer le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Iremos? ¿Eso incluye nosotros? -Señalo a su ama de llaves y a si mismo, absorto.

-Así es, no podemos quitarles el ojo de encima tras lo ocurrido anoche, además, Thorin estará contento de volver a verlo, John.

Y así, siguieron a Tauriel hasta la limusina que aguardaba por ellos afuera.


End file.
